Promise To The Skies
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Hiccup always wondered what life outside his cave was like. Toothless told him of a dangerous world with creatures having no scales on their bodies and giant dragons that turned the skies to poison. But Stormfly told him of blue seas and green islands. Hiccup is destined by the Skies for great things. If only his brother could see it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

* * *

I'm So Excited! No really, I couldn't be any happier then this moment. They were here. The eggs were _here_. All of my future brothers and sisters were here, and it would only be a matter of days before they hatch. I hopped around our cave in a mad excitement, leaving claw marks and cracked stone. My father chuckled. "Calm down son, we don't want any to hatch too early from all the ruckus you're making" What he said went past me for a second. Then I froze, now feeling terrified. "T..that can happen?!" I whispered. I saw my mother whack the back of my father's head. "Of course not dear. You're father was just messing with you. Come, my First Hatch" she gestured with her head. Still overly concerned, I walked _very_ quietly towards the _seven_ eggs. Father put his wing around me. "I thought our kind could only bear six at a time" I whispered, leaning down to all of the hardened shells. They could be mistaken for obsidian had their shape not been oval.

"It's not unheard of to have seven, my child. It just means we have a runt hatchling" Mother replied softly, nudging the smallest egg. The rest were a tad larger than my own paw, but _this_ one was very small. I noticed the concern in my Mother's eyes. "Why are you worried, Mother?" She hummed at the egg. "Remember years ago, my First Hatch, when you learned how eggs were made?" I reeled back in disgust, shivering a little at the reminder. I glared at both my parents, still not forgiving them for ruining my innocent childhood like that. Both chuckled in their own time. "How could I forget." I replied monotone. Both still held proud humor in their eyes while Mother continued to explain. "Runts are made when one hatchling splits into two after the mother already conceived. All healthy mothers are supposed to bear six eggs, taking up all the room in the mother's tummy. But when one hatchling splits, there isn't enough room for them all. The hatchling will grow to be healthy as all will, but because the room in the mother's tummy is too small, the shell that forms around the hatchling will be smaller than it's siblings"

"But if it will grow to be healthy like the rest, why will it be a runt?" I questioned. "The eggs do not grow, son. The hatchlings do. If the egg is not of normal size, then the hatchling inside will outgrow the egg and hatch before it's time. Runts like this one will hatch earlier than it's brothers and sisters, but will remain smaller and more easily sickened because of its early hatching" I crooned in sadness. "So, he might not survive Father?" My mother gave me a warm nuzzle to my face. "There is always that risk my dear. Remember how your litter consisted of six, but you were the only to hatch. Our little boy" she playfully nuzzled. I shoved her back a little. It has been a few years since I hit my adult stage, I was too grown for her to treat me as a hatchling still.

"But, you were too young to conceive properly, my mate. We were lucky to be blessed with a child then. I have no doubt in my mind that if we can have a hatchling before it was your proper time, then _this_ runt will be as strong as the next" Father declared proudly. I looked back at all of the eggs. Even if one was going to hatch sooner than the rest, I knew I loved them all already. I never had siblings growing up, so I always felt alone with no one but my parents to play with. I was thrilled when I was told my parents were soon to lay more eggs. I could just imagine all of the little babies now, annoying me by gnawing on my ears and tail, but I can also imagine the happiness in all of their little hearts. I couldn't wait for them to hatch. Little sisters I could taunt. Little brothers I could battle...and beat.

But there's also that runt. I felt waves of warmth coming from that tiny shell already. I could tell even now I could never do such mean things to that one. How much I would let that undersized hatching get away with all because it would be smaller than the rest. Weaker than the rest. I felt so much warmth just looking at them all. "I think I will sleep now. Laying eggs is just as tiring as I remember it to be" Mother said. Father curled around her, but I stayed on the opposite side of the eggs from them. I curled my own body around them all as if they were my own, and not my parent's.

* * *

It started as a scream. Then another. And Another. My head shot up as the Nest began making distress signals. Both Mother and Father were up already, looking out through the cave entrance. I got up and approached them quickly. "Mother? Father? What is happening?" It was early in the morning, the new sun not having been hatched from the sky yet. Mother moved in front of me, leaning in to protect me, like she always did. She felt threatened. Father was no different, maw set in a snarl. "The Nest in under attack" he growled. I looked down, and sure enough a decent amount of dragons were fighting below.

"But, no one has ever attacked us! Who would attack us?" I was in a state of disbelief. Our nest was the most peaceful of all dragon nests! We never lived under an Alpha, but by the rule of selected elders and higher classed dragons, such as Father and Mother. The last battle our nest faced is when No Scales took over our last nesting grounds. I was but a hatchling then. "I cannot answer that now. My mate, stay here with our son and watch over the eggs. I will go now to see" Father said, giving me a nuzzle and Mother a lick. "I will go too, my mate" "Scarlett…" "We are both of higher class dear. Whoever dares to attack must face us both. Our elders are not strong enough to fight for the nest, and you cannot possibly take this on yourself" Mother stated, determined.

Father did not like the idea. It couldn't be more clear on his face even if the skies designed it themselves. "You are still weak, my mate. Who will watch over our future little ones?" "I will!" I but in, too excited. They both looked at me. "I...I mean, I'll take care of them. Go on, they're safe with me!" They both looked hesitant. "Very well, but it does not calm me that you would be up so soon after laying our eggs" Mother stretched, and shook herself. "I will be fine my love. After all, you were the one to say I would never be weak, even if I was sick or dying at the hands of Hell herself" She nipped his ear and he tackled her down, pinning her between his paws. I rolled my eyes and walked away with a groan. I might know how eggs are made, but I have no intention of seeing _or_ hearing any of it, let alone my _own parents!_ Gross.

I could still hear what Father said to Mother, though. "You could never be weak even then my love. Do not stray far from my sight and do not overwork yourself. Strong as you are, you could not avoid Hell anymore than the rest of us" I didn't need my eyes to hear them kiss. All the adults say there was not a greater match made by the skies then my parents, but to me they had a problem with showing too much affection with each other. I huffed in annoyance as Father walked back over to me. "Do not be disturbed by our love son" I raised an eyebrow, knowing very well he knew why I looked away. He put his head on top of mine, a move that would always be comforting to me. I always felt safe as he did that. "You will understand someday on your own, when you find your mate. Take care of the eggs, don't let anyone in. And?" "And don't leave the cave. Must you remind me so often?" I complained.

"It comforts us to check, son" Mother added, putting her head under mine. They always did this when I was very little and scared. Father would be above me, protecting me from harmful skies, and Mother would be under me, shielding me from Hell's fire. I nuzzled them both as another call issued. "We will be back soon" Mother pulled away and gave me a lick to my forehead. I yelped and wiped it off. "Mother! I'm not a hatchling anymore!" I whined again. "You will always be my hatchling, Toothless. Always _our_ First Hatch" She said. While the side of me that kept my pride intact wanted to argue, the side that held my heart melted from warmth. My pride won over, and I gave a light glare. Both chuckled and took off.

I looked back at the eggs, all unmoving and black. I crawled to them and reheated the floor around them. Eggs needed much warmth to grow properly. I laid around them again and splayed my wing over them, keeping the heat in. "Don't fear little ones. Mother and Father will return with much warmth to give. Until then, I will keep you safe. Every single one of you" I whispered, looking towards the runt. Explosions blew for the next few hours, and more than once did I leave the eggs to check the battle below. It did not look good.

It wasn't until I heard the most monstrous roar in all my life did I begin to feel fear. I ran to the edge and my heart dropped to the gates of Hell when I saw _it_. It was easily twice the size of any Burn Water, maybe more with thick scales like a Rock Dragon and Teeth of a Flame Skin. Six eyes bore down onto the battle. An evil grin grew onto it's overbite. I shrunk down to the cave floor in fear. It looked like a spawn from Hell had dug its way to the Skies. It flew in a circle with it's mighty wings before unleashing it's flame below. In an instant, trees were turned to ash, animals were killed, and dragons...I could see from here the flame burnt the scales right off their bodies. Blood poured out from those unfortunate enough not to have been killed by the flame. Roars of pure agony rang through my head. I wanted to move. I wanted to cover my ears, close my eyes, do _anything_ to rid what I was seeing before me. But I was frozen. I could not move. Could not tear my eyes from the horrific scene before me.

I then saw my parents. I let out, what could've been the smallest breath of relief in the Skies' history. I didn't even _think_ about them after I witnessed that! They shot around the Monster, blasting her with all they had. I watched, unable to do anything else. They could beat it! Right? They _had_ too! They _had_ to beat it so they could come back to our cave, come back to me, to my new siblings! They fought it from afar, other dragons joining in to try and claw it's hide, burn it's underbelly, injure it somehow. My hope began to rise. We could beat it! It might be big, but we were bigger! We could defeat it and send it back to Hell where it was hatched.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

I gasped as most of our nest was crushed by the size of the Monster. It fell to the ground and rolled, killing all of the dragons on it with several _crunches_. I collapsed in horror. Rock dragons took to trying to hit it's muzzle, but they bounced off like toys. I didn't think this thing could be more monstrous than killing innocents and burning such a beautiful island. Torturing dragons with it's fire by leaving them without scales to protect them from illness or other threats. But it was. With the most horrific noise I ever _heard_ , it _chomped_ down on one of the Rock Dragons. And _swallowed_.

All fight left what remained of our nest. Mother and Father hovered in the air with faces of horror, much like my own. The Monster spoke. " _Submit to me Nest of Peace! Bow to me as your Queen, and you all shall live!_ " It didn't _deserve_ to have a voice. Mother roared. "We _do_ _not_ submit!" No hesitation. No fear. My eyes looked on with fear. Father's did as well. It was quiet for a moment. Them with agility unheard of for a beast so big, it snapped it's jaws around her as well. "NOOO!" I screeched. I could still see a part of her wing sticking out of its mouth. I felt a claw slash my heart open. My eyes began leaking when Father's roar deafened the Skies. His back began glowing a neon indigo and he unleashed the biggest blast on the Monster's head, breaking the horn on in between it's eyes.

The Monster roared in agony while Father let out his own kind of Hell. But it's hide was still too thick to even be touched by him. He flew at her from behind, creating the biggest blast I could imagine. But It was not to be shot because the Monster's tail crashed into him, sending him flying to the ocean. He never surfaced. My heart was torn in two. My eyes stopped leaking just as my heart stopped beating. I looked at the Monster. It roared again. " _Anyone else?_ " I trembled, unable to move from my spot at the entrance of the cave.

They were gone.

Mother.

Father.

Gone.

Father could not protect me from harmful Skies anymore. Mother could not shield me from Hell's fire anymore. They could not meet their other hatchlings. Now, they never would. The Monster looked over the destroyed nest, pleased. That's when _it's_ eyes found me. Fear shot through my split heart, burning it like acid. I remembered what I was supposed to be protecting. I threw myself back into the dark cave, the once warming walls now a cold reminder of what I had lost. I threw myself over the eggs, laying just above them, hiding them under my wings and out of sight. No sooner after did Flame Skins and Spine Tails rush in my cave. I stood frozen over the eggs until one came too close.

I shot her with my fire. They had come for me. I fought as hard as I could, but I was outnumbered. They brought me down the mountain where all the remaining dragons were. Rock Dragons, Flame Skins, Spine Tails, Small Teeth, and Double Heads were all there. Were all _bowed_ in front of this Monster. _It_ spoke. " _Your kind are quite the fighters_ ". I glared up at _It_. I wouldn't speak. _It_ didn't deserve the benefit. " _Still are I see_ ". _It's_ eyes left my form and I blinked back the shock of what went on in the short time of a few hours.

" _Hear me now and forever know my rule!_ " _It_ shouted. I kept my tortured eyes on the ash in front of me. " _You will obey my every order, when I say it, exactly how I say it. Any who oppose shall meet the same death as your precious Death Strikers. But, that will not be all you will endure. Heed this warning now, for any who try to defeat me will receive the same punishment_ " _It_ roared. Four eyes met my own frightened ones, while two others motioned for something to come over. A green and grey Spine Tail landed forward with a bow, dropping something in front of _It_. It was oval shaped, black, and shiny. It was one of the _eggs_. "What..what are you…" I began to speak. _It_ brought a massive paw onto the egg, _smashing it_.

I lurched forward. "NO!" I screamed. The same dragon brought two more. "PLEASE STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" They were smashed too. I could see the dead hatchlings covered in egg goo, still and under formed. It was too soon for them to come. They were being _killed_. Another dragon brought the last four. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" I cried. I fought the dragons holding me down, bawling my eyes out. No one stepped in. No one helped. What happened to the nest, why weren't they doing anything! _It_ brought it's massive paw down one last time. "NO!" I screeched one last time. All but _one_ died with a final _crunch_. One egg rolled my way, the smallest egg out of them all. The runt. I broke free of the dragons with a snarl, jumping forward to cover the last egg. It had a small crack in it.

My torn heart crumpled up into nothing. I growled up at this... _thing_ that ruined my life in a single day. That took everything from me in a matter of hours. My eyes leaked non-stop as I curled around this little egg, ready to protect it with my life. _It_ stepped over the pile of crushed eggs, eyes boring down into mine. I shrunk back like I was a hatchling again, but I didn't let go of the egg. _It's_ eyes fell to the the runt egg in my paws. I shook as I prepared for what would be my death. " _I will let you keep this one, Death Striker. But make no mistake; any trouble from you and I kill it like the rest of your weak family. Am I in anyway unclear when I say this?_ " I shook my head through my trembling. _It_ stepped back. " _Good. From this day forth_ I _am your Queen, and you shall address me as so…_ " I blocked out everything that she said.

 _It_ moved its giant paw to reveal all of the dead hatchlings, covered in egg goo, broken shells, and blood. I looked away at the horrific sight, holding the _last_ egg of the litter. I leaked freely, sobbing, trembling. I was broken. Everything I ever loved was taken away from me, in front of my very own eyes. My parents. My siblings. My _home_. And there was nothing I could do. No one stepped up. No one moved an inch to help me. And now all that was left of me was tied to this little egg in my paws. I didn't know how long I stayed in this spot. I didn't move when _It_ burned the rest of the life on this island. I didn't move when _It_ took its place in the center of the volcano. And I didn't move when the air became foggy and waste-like, keeping us from the Skies, and turning my home into a scene from Hell.

I stayed where I was, broken and leaking, on the ground, a tail's length away from the six eggs that were supposed to be my family. I stayed where I was until I leaked myself to sleep.

* * *

Days had past since the Monster took over. I came back to my cave with the only egg I had left in my paws the next day after _It_ came into power. I heated up the stone below me that day, never letting the small egg go. I never left the cave. Never once moved from my spot. A light blue and yellow Spine Tail brought me food yesterday. She said the 'Queen' had use for me, and I was to be kept alive. That thing was not a queen. It was an _It_. A _thing_. A _monster_. I would never refer to it as anything _but_. The sun never hit the cave anymore. The Skies were too poisoned to shed any light. I didn't care. My heart was burnt into ashes, just like the island. I didn't feel anything but pure agony from all the loss of everything I knew. I leaked, every night, holding the last piece of my parents in my arms. The last piece of _me_.

Today was no different. I remember all the love my parents had for me. All the games we played, all the stories they told, all of the protection they brought. All that was gone now. I had nothing left to live for. No one was around to love me anymore. No one was around to protect me anymore. I wish _It_ killed me like the rest of my family, so I didn't have to feel this pain anymore. I continued leaking all that was in me when there was a crack. I didn't pay any attention to it. Rocks fell all the time, making the same noise. It sounded different this time. Closer. Another _crack_ echoed through the cave, and the egg shifted in my paws. My head shot up. It was breaking. It was _breaking_. It would break and die like rest of the eggs. It would leave me with nothing.

"..no… no, no, No, NO! DON'T BREAK!" I cried. The leaking in my eyes increased as I tried to close the break. Images of the other eggs being crushed flashed my mind, and I covered my eyes. "NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!" I roared. The _cracks_ and _pops_ continued until I heard the same crushing noise as when the other eggs were smashed. But, then I heard a noise. It sounded unfamiliar and out of place. A chirp. Then a high-pitched whine. I removed a paw from my right eye to peek at what I thought to be another dead hatchling. This one was different.

A bit of shell was covering what had to be, the tiniest hatchling I ever saw. I heard it's raspy breaths and pulled myself closer to the small thing. I used my paw to remove the shell, and saw the head of a newly hatched Death Striker. A memory flashed through my head.

" _Now son, when you find a mate and have little hatchlings of your own…" "Father! I already told you, I don't want a mate! Girls are gross!" I complained. Father whacked my head. "_ When you do _, you'll need to know how to care for them, especially when they hatch". I groaned, annoyed, but listened. "When a hatchling first hatches, they will be covered in what's called amniotic fluid. Now, really it's more of a goo, but it's what the hatchling grows in until it's big enough to hatch" I listened intently. Even if I had no intention of having a mate and hatchlings, I_ did _love to learn. "You will need to clean the hatchling off right after it hatches, that way it won't breath any in and choke. Licking it's back will also trigger it's lungs to start to breath" I gave a confused croon. "Won't it breath by itself?" "Not every time, son"_.

Despite my tears and pain, I instantly started to lick the hatchling clean. It coughed and hiccuped before it began to cry out, breathing properly. I retracted my teeth and moved the newly hatched Death Striker away from the mess. I laid down and began to give it a bath. It stopped its screeching, but continued to hiccup. My heart gained back some of its warmth, if the smallest bit. It opened it's large eyes and began purring. It snuggled, no, _he_ snuggled up into my arms, looking at me with wide eyes. 'Skies above you're so small' I thought with worry. He hiccuped again.

I let out a disbelieving breath. I sniffed. "Maybe that'll be your name, little one. Hiccup". He only hiccuped in response. I licked him some more, making sure he was clean and healthy. I remembered what Father told me about runts.

 _"The eggs do not grow, son. The hatchlings do. If the egg is not of normal size, then the hatchling inside will outgrow the egg and hatch before it's time. Runts like this one will hatch earlier than it's brothers and sisters, but will remain smaller and more easily sickened because of its early hatching" I crooned in sadness. "So, he might not survive Father?"_

My chest ached painfully at the thought. 'It's not all happy and safe yet, Toothless. By this point anything could take him from you' one part of me said. I narrowed my eyes in determination. 'No. _Nothing_ will harm him. Nothing will even come close'. I looked down at my baby brother. "Nothing's ever gonna happen to you. No harm will ever come to you brother, I swear it to the Skies. Anything that tries will meet its end to my claws. And Hell be frozen if _anything_ takes you away from me" I swore. Hiccup didn't react. He just curled more into me, crooning adorably in the process.

'I failed to protect our family once. I will not fail again'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Day in the Life**

* * *

I clawed another line on the cave wall with a sigh. "Another day, another opportunity waiting to be lost" I said out loud. The wall was _covered_ in tiny lines. They represented my 15 years of life, all spent in the exact same cave. Well, until winter, then we migrate. I stretched my wings for the hundredth time today, the same ache that called for me to fly ever present. I heard a squawk at the cave entrance, telling me Stormfly had returned from relieving herself. I jumped up, ready to play some more. She wasn't. "I said no Hiccup, so give it a rest" she told me. I growled playfully and jumped on her back, biting one of the horns that stuck out of her head.

This was Stormfly. She's a light blue and yellow Spine Tail that helps my brother take care of me when he has to go. Where he goes and why, I'll never know. He never tells me. Stormfly won't tell me either. As far as I know, these are the only two dragons to know I exist, but I love them all the same. I just wish my brother didn't have to leave so much during the day. It wasn't that often when I was just a hatchling, but _Skies above_ he leaves me a lot more now. I always felt sad about it. It felt like he was leaving me more and more each day on my own. Sure Stormfly was here, but sometimes she had to leave me too. I never understood why.

Said dragon's head leaned more towards me, my weight pulling her head down. That's when she stood, and me not having enough jaw strength yet, fell. "Hiccup.." she warned. I groaned and left her alone. She seems to stop playing with me more often. With nothing better to do, I climbed up to my ledge, the place I'm supposed to hide in case someone comes here. Apparently I'm not allowed to talk to anyone else either. I swear sometimes I'm some sort of treasure or something. I'm not allowed on my own for very long, not allowed to leave the caves alone, and now I'm growing too old for playing. According to Stormfly I am, anyways.

I shot a blast at one of the walls, something I'm not supposed to do in the cave unless in immediate danger. Stormfly shot up in alert, looking at me. I shrugged "There was a bug". "Hiccup! Knock it off!" Stormfly scolded. I glared and fell to my side. "What else am I supposed to do! I don't know what Toothless expects me to do all day! Just sit here and rot?" Stormfly shuffled her wings. "Look, Hiccup, I don't agree with it either. But you're not my hatchling, and I can't decide how to raise you". I huffed. "Raise me? The only thing Toothless _does_ is leave me. And so do you!"

She shook herself while cleaning under her wing. "You know we don't have a choice Hiccup. Do you think your brother _likes_ leaving you? Do you think _I_ like leaving you?" I looked back at her "Well...no, but it would make me feel better if you told me _why_. You can't expect me to just sit here and accept it". She looked back at me as I spoke. "I don't. But, it's not in my place to say. If you want to know, ask your brother". I sighed again, knowing this was going nowhere. Until a familiar voice spoke up.

" _Ask your brother_ what?" Toothless spoke. I could've sworn I heard Stormfly grumble "Thank the skies", but I was too excited to care. "Toothless!" I shouted, leaping from my ledge and over to my brother. No matter how annoyed I get at him, he's still my brother and I get excited whenever he's home. I nuzzled into his side while he brought a paw around my back. He rested his chin on my head, a sign I know means 'I missed you too', or 'I'm _really_ glad to see you for some unspoken reason'. He gave my head a lick before guiding me back into the cave in a very subtle manner. I still picked up on it, though. "You're gone too long!" I began to complain.

"What, you miss me too much?" he teased. I noticed from the corner of my eye Stormfly giving us a look. I couldn't place it, it looked similar to concern, to envy, to...I don't even know. I ignored it for later, too busy enjoying my brother's company. "No! Well, I mean, yes. But I mean...oh, forget it!" I replied. He chuckled before giving me a light-hearted shove. "Alright, but seriously. What's with all the fuss?" he asked, heating up the cave floor and gesturing me over. I laid with him like I always did when he was around. "I think I'll head back now. My cave is probably cold already" Stormfly interrupted. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and she returned the favor. "Ok, thanks again Stormfly. Means a lot"

"Oh you know, anything for the little rascal" she taunted. I stood up in a playful manner, ready to fight. Toothless pulled me back into his arms before we could do anything. I said goodbye as she took her leave, watching her fly out the cave. I wish could do the same sometimes, but as far as I know it's a dangerous world out there. Dragons that turn the sky to poison, and creatures with no scales that'll stab fake claws into my chest. I shuttered. I stared out the cave a little while longer when I heard the familiar sounds of my brother bringing up his food. I looked at him as a pile of half-digested fish hit the ground with a _splat_. "Alright brother, eat up". I groaned. "Aren't I a little too old to be eating from you still?" It was true, hatchlings stopped eating from their family when they're a few years old. I'm a teenager. He sighed "Maybe, but I was too tired to go fishing today. So, eat up".

I began to eat the slime-coated fish. It wasn't as good as fresh fish, but being stuck in a cave all day, I didn't complain. "What do you even _do_ out there?" Toothless stiffened, something he always did when I asked about outside. "Hiccup…" "Come on, you never tell me! Shouldn't I at least know _why_ my brother has to leave me constantly?" I stared at him intently. I wanted an answer. "Hiccup, the world outside is dangerous and unsafe. You know this" A half answer. As usual. "That's not an answer" "Brother, I'm too tired to talk about this tonight". And an excuse. _As usual_. I looked down and continued to eat my food, dropping the subject. I shook myself when I was done, stretching. Toothless gave me a sniff. "You need a bath". I froze at the statement. As much as I love being clean, I hated baths. When I was old enough to make him work for it, I did. "Oh...uh...l..look at the time! You know, I..I'm feeling kind of tired too! I think I'll get some sleep!" I excused.

Toothless stood with a challenging look. "Over there" I added before running. "Oh no you don't!" My brother roared, chasing after me. Gone was the 'I'm too tired'. I didn't mind though. As much as I wanted to know what goes on outside the cave, I'm sure he has his reasons, right? I suppose if it's that horrible that he can't tell me, I might be better off not knowing then. I dodged him over and over, climbing the walls, and letting out harmless blasts. But as per usual, he overpowered me very quickly because I began to get tired. For real. We both laughed as we rolled to a stop in the middle of the cave.

"Alright" he chuckled. "Go clean yourself, or I will" he threatened, shoving me by my back leg and tail. Although I outgrew the age where he was supposed to do that, he still did it. We were really close. I stuck my tongue out at him and began to lick myself to clean my scales. Toothless began to clean himself as well. When I was finished, I went over to the small crack in the wall that pours out water and removed the rock that kept the water from spilling into our cave. The cold substance poured down my face and into my awaiting mouth. Playing had made me thirsty and really tired, so much I was ready for bed. The day of playing around with Stormfly might've had something to do with it as well, but that could be the wind talking too.

After getting my fill of water, I re-clogged the hole, and made my way over to where the two of us slept. "Tired already I see". I yawned, stretching myself until waves of warmth rushed through me. "Yeah, had a long day of playing with Stormfly. It was pretty funny to see her stop anytime she got a little dirty. I never understand what her problem is with a little dirt, it's not bad for you" I commented. I looked toward my brother "Each dragon is different, Hiccup. Spine Tails especially like to stay clean because of their colorful, sleek scales. Not all dragons have scales like that" I just looked at him confused. Us Death Strikers are completely black, so we don't need to worry so much about getting our scales stained. My guess is that's why he makes me clean myself so often, to make sure I didn't have anything bad on me that none of us could see. Our scales weren't that delicate, but unlike other dragons, we aren't completely covered in scales. The ones we do have are very strong and shiny. "And speaking of dirt, you missed a spot" He continued, ending my thought process.

My ears shot up, "What, where?" I asked, looking down at myself, smelling all over. "Right here" he said, licking my neck. I jumped at the tickling sensation it made. "And here" he licked my cheek. "And here, and here, and here!" he continued licking my face in different place, resulting in me laughing again. Giggling, I shoved him off. I rubbed up against him, enjoying the comfort I always get when I'm around my family. He returned the favor, giving me a brotherly lick to my forehead this time. "Come on brother, let's go to bed" I nodded and hopped over to the pile of ashes we always sleep in.

He always hated sleeping in ashes. I never understood why, they kept us warmer than the stone would if we heated it up. If heated up enough, stone would keep us warmer than ashes, but it would be a waste of fire. My brother paused for a split second, looking at the ashes, but continued anyways with a head shake. We both heated up our own spots and laid down, him pulling me in close again. "Can you tell me another story?" I asked, giving him my biggest eyes possible. "What is it with you and stories?" "Well since I can't leave the cave, I can at least use my imagination to entertain myself". He gave me a weird look. "Pleeeeaaaasse?" I begged. He pawed my face lightly with an "Alright, alright! Any requests?"

"Umm.." I thought. Which one did I like the best? "Oh, can you tell me the story of how the Sun was Hatched?" He rolled his eyes. I couldn't blame him, I _loved_ hearing this story. I always asked for it at bedtime when I was a fledgling. "Ok let me see...back when the Rock Dragons ate plants…" I whacked his nose. "That's not how it goes!" he laughed knowingly. Like seriously! Rock Dragons wouldn't eat plants if their lives depended on it. "Ok, Ok. When time was new and all things living ceased to exist, the world was void and abandoned. Not a single thing lived in this dead world. Volcanoes turned the world hot, and space turned it cold. There was no color except the black of space, grey of rock, and the orange of lava that volcanoes spewed. Darkness ruled the world with her cruel heart.

Until one day, A volcano grew from the barren ground, off the east space. This volcano was The Volcano of the East Horizon. It's depth reached the center of the world, and it's height reached the space of the sky. One day it erupted, sending it's hot lava into the void sky, casting light. It's lava was sent far into space, creating a ball of light. The First Sun. His light shone down on all of the world, changing black space into the blue Skies we fly. The First Sun was the brightest sun in the history of our world. It's magic out flew Darkness in our world, growing plants and creating animals to live in this heaven.

But not all was safe, for Darkness could not be kept at bay for long. Darkness challenged The First Sun by breaking the land down into parts, leaving only continents for the plants to grow, and animals to live. It created water that reflected the blue sky, mocking what The First Sun had first created in it's Hatch. In both their rage, The First Sun and Darkness, they battled. It was an atrocious battle. Storms plagued the world, lightning from The First Sun burnt plants, creating fire, and clouds casting water rained down onto the world, filling lakes and creating rivers. They fought until The First Sun had won against Darkness, banishing it from the skies and into Hell, below the ground. But, by that time, the First Sun was dying from it's battle. It would not survive the day. As for Darkness, it was too weakened to take over when The First Sun died. It would last through the day, but not through the night after.

Their world would be doomed into oblivion. But, as the First Sun crossed the Sky for the first and last time, it saw how beautiful Darkness was through the bottom of the oceans. And looking up, Darkness saw how hansom The First Son was crossing it's waters. Despite their differences, The First Sun and Darkness joined for one last time, meeting in love, and not in hate. Darkness grew a volcano in the west, one as large and as tall as The Volcano of the East Horizon. This was The Volcano of the West Horizon. The First Son met Darkness half way and they mated. Darkness and Light came together in harmony this time, creating wind and a color changing sky. Soon after, The First Sun had vanquished, leaving Darkness to rule what was left of the night.

But in her heartbreak, Darkness could not bear to kill what her beloved had created. She watched over her world while dying, but felt something off before her death. She was carrying two eggs. At her dying breath, she laid one egg where her beloved had been born, and the other where he had died. The first egg was golden, and set on the Volcano of the East Horizon, where it would hatch, and the second egg was silver, set on the Volcano of the West Horizon. No sooner did Darkness place her second egg did she die. But, it was not dark in the world forever. Not long after their Mother's death did both eggs hatch. On The Volcano of the East Horizon, a new sun was hatched, casting the same light you would see now back into the sky. On the Volcano of the West Horizon, the Moon had hatched.

Both eggs exploded in the darkness, one end of the world Light, the other Dark. The siblings went across the sky to meet, The Moon covered the New Sun's light, casting the world into grey. Envious of her brother's light, the Moon cast a spell on the New Sun. He would only live through the course of a day, flying across the sky before she would rule the sky. Saddened, they moved their separate ways. The Moon soon felt guilty for what she did, and promised to undo it. But it was too late for the Moon to undo her mistake. And in her guilt, she granted his last wish, unknowingly copying their parents before them. They mated before the New Sun's time was up. But unlike their parents, the Moon laid thousands of eggs in the sky that night, creating the stars we see today, each one holding a part of their father and his curse.

And so each night, the Moon sets a new egg on the Volcano of the East Horizon to hatch by morning before the Moon goes to sleep. Each one of her children takes the place of their father before the spell kills them off, leaving us with a New Sun every day. This also kept the balance of life as well. Too much light burns the plants and overheats the animals, killing them. Too much dark caused the plants to go cold and shrivel up, and freezes the animals. This is the balance of life and our world. Just as every new sun, everything is hatched and lives it's life, but there also comes a time where things must die" He finished. I was curled up snug in my brother's arms as he finished, seconds from sleep. Before I succumbed to the peace of sleep, I could've sworn I heard my brother say "Even if everything has a time to die, I'll keep you in the sky as long as I can, my little Sun". I drifted off before I had time to question it.

* * *

By the next night, I awoke to my brother and Stormfly arguing. "You can't keep him in here forever Toothless. You know you can't".

"I can't let him go out there either. She'll use him like the rest of us, and he'll be in even more danger".

"Toothless! What happens when I'm not around and he gets attacked? He can barely fight either of us separately, what happens when he's on his own?"

"You'll always be around for him! Won't you? Or are you asking to leave?"

"What? Of course I'm not asking to leave, you two knuckleheads are my family! All I'm asking is how long you plan on treating him like this. Like a defenseless hatchling. It's a big world out there Toothless, and neither of us will always be around to protect him"

"No, _I_ will always be around to protect him! I swore him that the first day of his life"

"But that's another thing! He's as curious and friendly as it gets, plus a pile of cod! One of these days, be it now or three years from now, he's going to have enough of the same three walls, and he's going to fly out of here as fast as he can. And when that day comes, neither of us will be able to stop him". I was becoming confused. Are they talking about me? I shifted and opened my eyes. The mood in the cave changed instantly. "Oh sorry Hiccup, did we wake you?" Toothless crooned. I sat up and yawned, shaking my head. "No" I lied. I leaned back on him, mind still cloudy from sleep. "Guess you weren't kidding when you said he was tired yesterday" Stormfly spoke. I closed my eyes, but didn't fall back asleep.

"Yeah, he _was_ pretty wiped. Maybe he's getting another growth spurt?" I hummed, liking the idea, but not caring enough to really respond. "Huh, growing up I always jumped at the idea of another growth spurt. Either you don't care, or you're really that tired" Toothless commented. I just snuggled closer to him, his scales feeling really warm to me. I heard them both share collective chuckles. I must have dozed off because I woke up again to Toothless moving. I blinked awake again, leaning up to look at my brother. "You're leaving already?". He gave me a heart-stricken look, like he didn't like it any more than me. He hopped back over, nuzzling me goodbye. "I know, I'm sorry".

I sighed, feeling sad. But right now, he felt really warm for some reason, and with how cold I felt, I didn't get mad. "Hey" he got my attention. "How about I bring home some fresh fish, how does that sound?" My tail began wagging and I smiled at him. Stormfly grumbled something, which caused him to glare back at her. "Alright, I'll bring home some fresh fish for you" I gave him my own nuzzle. "Cool. I love you" "I love you more. I'll be back later" He answered. "And I'll be here. Always" I replied kind of half-hearted. He walked away, glancing at Stormfly before flying out of the cave. I blinked, sleep still calling me. Kind of strange, I'm normally a lot more energetic. Maybe it is growth spurt? I hadn't had one in a few years. I stood and reheated the bed of ashes around me, turning them a glowing red and orange.

I curled back into myself and it wasn't too long before I fell right back asleep. I woke up some time later to Stormfly. "Hiccup. Come on, I need you to wake up" She spoke softly. 'Softly? Since when did Stormfly speak softly?' I peaked an eye open with a hum. "You feel pretty warm, are you feeling alright?". I curled more into myself, the air suddenly biting my scales. "M' ok. Just tired" I mumbled. "That's what I'm afraid of" she whispered. And back to sleep I went.

I wasn't sure how much more I slept, but when I woke up again, my brother wasn't back yet. I didn't feel well. My stomach churned and I swear I would throw up if I moved. "Mmmmm" I moaned, curling more into myself. "Hiccup?" I heard someone say. Stormfly was the only one to be in the cave, so I figured it was her. I moaned again, this time causing my head to pound harshly. I grit my teeth and covered my head, trying to will it to stop hurting me. I trembled as it felt cold, but I faintly heard the hiss of fire. I felt a warm patch circle me, reheating the area around me. This time, it didn't fade. I wished heat made the pain in my head and stomach disappear though.

"Come on Toothless, hurry up! I don't know how to help him" I heard someone, most likely Stormfly, say. I felt a nudge on my side and flinched. Another one, and I needed to throw up. My eyes shot open, light flooding my already aching head, and I stood on shaky paws. My throat convulsed, and out came whatever bile and fish remains that were in my stomach. I threw up two more times before, taking a few steps back, almost passing out. My head swam with pain, and my body with fire. I felt like the sun was roasting me alive! What I imagined it to feel like, at least.

My brother was asleep, curled around me when I woke up for the utmost time. Well, if you could call it that. It was like I was already awake, eyes open and not feeling tired, only you didn't realize it until that moment. My mind wasn't tired, but my body felt exhausted. I blinked a few times, but didn't move. I felt really warm and extremely comfortable. Not only was Toothless curled around me, but his wing was laid over my body, cocooning me in a blanket of sorts. If my head didn't feel so well rested, I didn't think I'd ever want to leave. But sadly, the call of nature hit me, and I realized quickly how badly I needed to relieve myself. I groaned, not ready to get up so soon.

'I gotta pee'

'But I'm so comfortable'

'But I gotta pee!'

'But I'm _soo_ comfortable!'

'...curse it to hell' I thought.

I moved onto my stomach, feeling it twist into a knot. I winced, waiting to adjust to the pain, before moving to stand. Toothless, being the incredibly light sleeper he was, noticed the lack-of-brother instantly. His eyes shot open. "Hiccup?" I swayed a little on the spot. "I need to pee" I said quietly, rubbing my thumping head. He didn't hesitate to get up, letting me lean on his side. We walked out of the cave and down the path a little, until we reached a clean spot. With the air being dark and foggy, I couldn't make out anything but the few feet in front of me. The stone was black, and the outside world reminded me of how Toothless said our world was like before The First Sun was born. Black, and ruled by Darkness. I went behind a rock, then we went straight back to the cave.

"How do you feel Hiccup". Dead on my feet. Cold. Tired. Sleepy. "M'ok. Just wanna sleep" He gave a worried nod and we laid back down. Aside from getting sick, this was a pretty typical day for me. You know, trapped in a cave, fearing for my life every day, fearing for my _family's_ lives all day, wondering why in the world we live where we do. You know, the usual stuff. I'm just glad I have Toothless and Stormfly with me. Who knows what would happen if I didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Argument**

* * *

My sickness only lasted a day, thank the Skies. I had a few shivers since this morning, but all seems fine since. Though I think I should be sick more often, as Toothless hasn't left my side at all today like he would've. He constantly checked on me though, being the highly overprotective brother he is (Note; HIGHLY). We were currently laying around in a winter pile, basically both of us tangled up in each other, asleep. I was currently in an uncomfortable position on my back with Toothless on top of me, almost crushing me. Any other time I would've complained, shoving him off and him playfully refusing. But for one thing if he wakes up there's a chance he'll leave me again and I really liked it when he was home. Another thing is he's been really tired lately and I didn't want to wake him.

Though, I REALLY wish he'd move off my wing. It was starting to go numb. I squirmed a bit until he moved his position, thankfully. Onnn to my other wing. This time though, his weight was almost completely on it, bending it painfully. If I tried, I could probably hear the bone cracking as he moved. I screeched. Both of us jolted up, me away from him in pain, him in surprise and shock. "Oww!" I complained, testing my throbbing appendage. I could see Toothless blinking a few times from the corner of my eye, most likely trying to comprehend what just happened. "Hiccup…" he mumbled. I stretched my wing out and flinched as pain jolted through it. I didn't even open it half way. My brother seemed to catch on.

"Oh Shit, Hiccup let me see it" he ordered. I turned to my side and spread out my wing. Not all the way, of course, but enough to let him do his prodding. "I leaned on it while sleeping, didn't I?" he asked. I nodded while hissing. "You-AH! You need to lose weight" I mumbled. He sighed as he nosed the injury. "It's not broken or anything. Maybe sprained, but it should be fine so long you don't use it" He said, still looking oddly tired. "Oh, ok" I mumbled, yawning myself. I curled back onto the floor and looked at him expectantly. Normally I'd question him more when he wouldn't go back to sleep, but he looked super stressed and really tired. He curled up, in front of me this time, and closed his eyes.

I didn't care if he ended up breaking my wing, but I curled up under him like before. It just felt wrong to sleep alone when he was in the cave with me, like he was leaving me more on my own. I know I'm a teenager, but the thought of being on my own scares me. Who would be there to keep me happy or to tell me stories? Who would be there to lick my injuries or comfort me during storms? Who could protect me from No Scales with their fake claws, or even other dragons that poisoned the skies? I don't think he really knows how much I need him to survive.

I felt really anxious at the thought of him leaving me one day and never coming back. Stormfly has her own family to take care of, she can't continue to take care of me like Toothless. She babysits me, _a lot_ , but that doesn't mean I'm her sibling or actual family. 'That settles it. Tomorrow I'm going to ask him to take me outside. Even if there's No Scales or Dragons that poison the skies, I want to know what to do if something ever happens to him. I _need_ to' I thought, looking at him. I whimpered in sadness at how tired and stressed he really looked. If I was being honest, I could even say I saw a little grey in his scales. He tightened around me and began to purr. He did that a lot when I was ever ailing.

I let him know the gesture was appreciated by curling more into him, and closing my eyes. 'I don't understand what's happening to you Toothless, but I'll do what I can to lick your wounds'

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" Toothless scolded.

I looked down a little, doubting if it was a good idea to even ask him. "But, you'd be with me! You could keep me safe if something ever did happen!" I argued.

"Well for one thing, you need to keep off that wing or it'll get worse. Second, you could be hurt, or even worse, killed!"

"I'll take that risk! I mean, you might almost get killed every day for all I know!"

"I've seen what's out there Hiccup! I know what to expect and what to do, you don't! You're too inexperienced to take care of yourself"

"Then teach me! How can I ever be ready if you won't teach me? What happens if someone comes in here; I don't know how to fight. Hiding will only get me so far"

He ran a paw over his face "For the love of the Skies…" he mumbled "...Hiccup, where is this coming from? You didn't care yesterday" I avoided his eyes. "Hiccup" he said sharply. Fear of being yelled at kept me frozen in place, but more fear of telling him how I _really_ felt kept me from meeting his eyes. He walked up to me and butted my head with his. "Hiccup, look at me" he said with _that_ tone of voice. The one where you can't argue with what they say or you'd be in even more trouble.

I glanced at his eyes, then away. Then back at his eyes and away. I didn't hold the look like I knew he wanted me too because I was scared. I didn't want him to know why. Either he'd yell at me more or he'd ignore it, like usual. He butted my head once more, forcing me to hold his eyes. I cowered, still not giving in. "Brother, talk to me. What are you thinking?" he asked softly. I have to admit, this _was_ kind of random, but I didn't want to stay in the shadows anymore while he risked his life everyday for reasons I'm unaware of. This is what sets me apart from being a child to a teenager. "Well...I….I just...you...you're always…*sigh* How's it fair that you're always out in the dangerous world, while I'm stuck here, safe?"

It was silent for a few tense seconds. "Hiccup…" he began, but I didn't let him. "No, you're always out in danger and I am always left here, basically wondering all day if you're going to come back in one piece, or if you're gonna come back _at all_!" "Hiccup…" he pressed, but I ignored his warning. "And while we're on the subject, I don't even know why you leave me! You expect me to just be ok with you leaving, unexpectedly, out of nowhere, and be gone for random amounts of time! You come back and expect me to...to be ok with this, but I'm not! And you won't even give me the benefit of knowing why!"

At this time, Toothless was turned away from me, oddly rigid and tense. "Brother, stop it!" he ordered, but this was a wind that couldn't be stopped by a mountain. "I mean, how can you do that to me? To Stormfly? I'm sure she has her own problems to deal with, let alone make time to babysit me. And even then she sometimes has to leave too! No, I don't want to sit here anymore and do nothing! Not while the people I love are putting themselves at risk for seemingly nothing important!". That did it. Something in Toothless snapped. He lunged back at me, pinning me to the ground, tousling my bad wing enough to make me gasp. "ENOUGH!" he roared, silencing the cave.

I was stunned on the floor. Maybe it was the aggressive tone he used when yelling at me. Maybe it was the sudden attack that I didn't predict he would ever use on me. Maybe it was the force of emotion behind those burning eyes. The rage, the anger, the despair. Maybe it was because I didn't recognize the dragon on top of me. Whatever it was, I was scared. My heart was racing and I, for the first time ever, was frozen in fear. At the paws of my own brother of all things. "You aren't leaving this cave. _Ever_." he spoke. The threat was there. Whether he knew it or not, he just _threatened_ me. "I have seen too much failed heroism to just let you leave. I have lost so much from that world out there. Skies be damned if I lose you too".

My mind was going a mile a minute, to fast for me to try and figure out what he meant by that. I have _never, EVER_ seen my brother do that. He's never treated me like this. He never used fear to make me follow his rules. He never scared me, never made me feel unsafe, and _never_ made me leak. Until now. He got off me slowly, not breaking my gaze until he was off me completely. I didn't move. I was too afraid. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest, feel my blood pulse through my body. I choked. A lump grew in my throat and tears began to fall, no matter how much I tried to stop them.

I flew back, completely forgetting my wing, when Toothless took a step closer to me. I didn't stick around to see his face. I felt threatened and scurried up to my ledge, curling as far back into it as possible. Ironic how my brother taught me to come here if I was scared, only years later, to be the one to scare me. _That_ was not my brother. I had no idea who that was, but I didn't like it in the slightest. "Hiccup…" he called up. I flinched and whimpered, making myself as small as possible. I didn't want to see his face. Not even a glance. I knew if I saw his face I would only see those rage induced eyes hovering over mine. I shivered, trembled, and sobbed, something I hadn't done in years since the last storm to ever scare me.

Some teenager I was. Couldn't even stand up to my own brother.

"Baby" I heard, feeling a body wrap around mine. That voice wasn't rage induced. It was soft, kind, gentle. I grew up with that voice, telling me stories and humming me lullabies. _That_ was the voice of my brother. I still didn't look up, fearing what I'd see, but I let my frills comfort me with sound. He began to hum to me, wrapping his tail around mine, and holding me close. I just leaked it out. I'll never be able to look at him the same way again, not after that. He hushed me, hummed, and nuzzled me. I kept my eyes closed tight. Looks could be deceiving and I didn't want to see comfort, afraid my eyes were playing tricks. I let my frills be tricked. Along with my scales. It _felt_ like Toothless. It _sounded_ like Toothless. But after that, I would always be doubtful on if it really was.

* * *

When I woke up, Toothless was gone. Stormfly was there, but no Toothless. I shockingly felt relief that my brother wasn't around. 'Well, that's a first' I thought. Stormfly hadn't realized I was awake yet. "Stormfly?" I called out. She looked over to me. "Hey Hiccup. So what's the plan for today? Tag? I spy? Story time, or…" "Stormfly, what's it like outside?" I asked. It was a serious question, with no hint of playfulness or want. Of course I've asked this a thousand times to both Toothless and Stormfly, but this time I really needed to know. I think Stormfly knew it too, as she was rendered speechless.

"Hiccup...you know I can't…" "Please" I begged. From how she was acting, I'd take a guess Toothless either didn't tell her about this morning, or she was really good at hiding things. She just looked up at me where I was laying, up on my ledge. I think she could see how mentally exhausted I was when asking. It wasn't a fight...it was a plead. She sighed and looked out into the bright fog, notifying me it was daytime. "The island you live on is brown and dead. Fog hovers over this place constantly. The water is as dead as the island, looking brown and sometimes black when I fly over it" I listened intently, mentally my hopes sinking.

"But….beyond the fog bank and black waters….A whole world lives out there. You can see the sun, a glow so bright looking into it hurts" she added. I looked at her, trying to imagine such a thing. "The skies are the brightest blue with some of the whitest clouds you can imagine. Flying through them is like flying through thin fog. The islands nearby are fairly dull compared to the places I've been. But the trees are a soft dark brown, and easily breakable when you're a dragon. The leaves are green, and in places south of here, turn orange and red and yellow before winter. And winter, oh how beautiful the snow looks covering the land. It's white, sparkly and cold when you touch it". "Colder than stone?" I asked in wonder.

She nodded "Yes, colder than stone. At night, the sky turns black, blacker than your scales, and you can see all of the Moon's unborn children, awaiting their birth and death".

"What about the moon? What does she look like?" I asked. Sometime during her description, I had moved down from my ledge, right in front of her. Stormfly smiled softly. "The Moon looks like a rock in the sky. She's pale, but not white. You can see large dips in her like craters. Every month she slowly hides herself until you can't see her. But she always reveals herself again. The air is clear and you can see miles and miles in front of you. It's such a beautiful world beyond the fog that hides us. A world I wish you could see Hiccup. There's other dragons to make friends with, there always new battles to fight, and there is always new things to be found" she spoke.

I imagined what all that would look like. I wonder what all that color would look like, how it all would mesh together in harmony. I've only seen Stormfly's hide and blood when I accidentally hurt myself. No other colors. I wondered how other dragons looked compared to us, what living in the open would be like. I had a hard time imagining what was so bad about this world. "Why is Toothless so afraid of _that_?" I asked quietly. Stormfly licked my head. "He's not afraid of the world Hiccup. He's never been afraid of the world. But, he's lost a lot Hiccup. And the world wasn't there to protect him. Or you. He's afraid of losing you to the world. You mean more than anything to that dragon, and I don't want to know what he'd do if something were to ever happen to you. I don't want him to keep you here all your life, but...I didn't help him in his time of need. And he only trusts me this much with you. Any slip up and he won't let me even a breeze near this cave".

I took a deep breath, looking at the stone near me. She said it too, that he lost a lot. Toothless isn't telling me something. "What did he lose that makes him so scared to trust me?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. She was about to reply when she heard it. After a few seconds, I heard it too. Toothless' wingbeats. An image of Toothless pinning me down flashed through my eyes, and I was up on my ledge faster than a blink. I turned away from the opening and waited for him to land.

It was silent for a few minutes before I heard him speak. "Has he even come down?" I was prepared for Stormfly to tell on me, on us. On our little conversation that I knew he wouldn't have liked. To my surprise, "No. No he hasn't. He woke up a while ago, but he hasn't said anything. Are you sure nothing happened between you two?" I sent a silent thank you her way. That conversation felt forbidden, and I felt a little guilty for hiding it, but I have no idea how much Toothless isn't telling me. So I shoved that guilt into the back of my head and hid it. "Alright. Thank you Stormfly, you can go" it was silent again, and I could tell she didn't move. But after a few seconds, she did and she flew out of the cave.

And silence thickened the air once again. My chest grew heavy and I felt afraid to face my brother. "Hiccup, come down here" he said. I didn't. If I needed to move at this very second, I don't think I could have. "Brother please, come down" I still didn't move. I heard shuffling, and soon I could sense his presence a few feet behind me. I tensed up and waited for something to happen. Anything! He laid down next to me and I turned my head away from him. "Look at me Hiccup, please!" he begged. I couldn't, though. I was once again, afraid of what I'd see. I felt his head on my neck, just sitting there. "Ok" he whispered. He stood and my heart felt like it was breaking. I snatched his paw before he could move, and held it close.

I needed him, even if I didn't want too. He needed to say something, so at least I could look at him without fear. He sat down slowly, putting a wing around me. I didn't look at him or say anything as I leaned on him for comfort. Eventually, he spoke. "I'm so sorry Hiccup. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was uncalled for and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You're my brother and all I want is for you to be safe. That's why you can't leave this cave. And, that's why….that's why you can't know _why_ I leave. It's safe here and you're safe with me, and while this isn't the future I had planned for you, you must stay" he said. I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, and I felt myself relaxing as he spoke. He meant what he was saying.

"I never meant to hurt you brother, but please...don't shut me out" He pleaded. I accepted his answer now, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. But there's one thing I need to know. I have to know what it is that he won't tell me. It hurts him still if he had to yell at me for questioning him about it. "What...what did you lose?" I asked with a small voice. "What did I lose?" he repeated. I took a slow breath in my lungs and mustered up what courage I had. "You...you said yesterday that...you had lost so much from the world and that...you weren't going to lose me too" I looked him straight in the eyes as I repeated my question. "So...what did you lose?" He, for the first time in my life, looked like he was about to leak. He set his head back on top of mine, taking, what I assume, was meant to be a breath. It sounded half-way between a sob and a gasp. "Everything. I lost everything" he whispered.

I had no idea what to say. I hesitated before reaching my paws around him in a hug. He hugged me back not a second later. We stayed like this for a long time He huffed after a while. "Well, _almost_ everything". We pulled apart, and I looked at him. The image flashed before my eyes, but I didn't look away in fear. I kept the reminder in my head, but forgave it and moved on. "I'm...sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you. I was just scared that you would leave and not come back, and I'd never know why or what had happened". He licked my head. "Believe me Hiccup, I'll _never_ leave you. And nothing's ever going to happen to me, so don't start planning my funeral quite yet" he joked. I laughed, even if I didn't believe that. "Now come on. I brought you some fresh fish"

I perked up at that.

What can I say? Fresh fish isn't that common for me. We weren't back to normal by any means, but I was warming back up to him. Slowly. He didn't really specify his answer on what he had lost, but I'll save it for another time. Clearly he wasn't ready to tell me and for now, I wouldn't push him

That night when I slept, I dreamt of flying past white clouds, in an open sky, light everywhere around me. It was the best dream I'd ever had.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hope you like the new chapter, comment if you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grey Skies**

* * *

I'm beginning to regret what I said to Toothless a few days ago. More precisely, what I asked him. Anytime I'm near him or anytime he's looking my way, he'll either pull me to his side in a tight embrace, or he'll look somewhere else, and move farther away from me. I was beginning to feel guilty. Really guilty. Today I stayed away from him, as, I was thinking he was mad at me. I just stayed in my ledge the whole day. But while the real world around me was beginning to go as grey as the stone, my mind was flying wild with imagination. Something to counteract the bleak gloom around me. Anytime Toothless was away and Stormfly watched me, she'd tell me more and more about the outside world.

Sparkling water, shiny crystals, rainbows after stormy skies. My mind soaked up the information hungrily, putting the real tales into action in my mind. I tried to imagine all the things she told me about. The feeling of warm wind, the smell of fresh grass, the taste of large fish. Those I could image for days. Endlessly trying to come up with a false answer. But the one thing I could never dream about was color. They tell me the names, where you could find them, how they work. But I've never seen them before. I've seen the blue on Stormfly's scales, but not the deep blue of ocean water on a summer day. I've seen the black of my scales, but not the void at night where the Moon and stars live. I've seen the deep red of blood from various small injuries, but not the color of flowers in the spring.

I can imagine shapes, feelings, smells, sounds. But, how can you think of colors you've never seen before? I've spent my whole life dreaming and thinking, but I can't come up with something for color. I've always wondered before, but the way she describes it so vividly, so beautifully, so unreal...the thought of something so beautiful can't be real.

I sighed and looked at the grey surrounding me. The ledge was the darkest spot in the cave, dark enough to hide me. It's dark grey has been slowly eating at me for years. Until the mention of colors, I never realized it did. I felt pain. Emptiness. Longing. Right, smack dab in the center of my chest. Darkness was closing in on me. The cave walls began to get smaller and smaller. I wanted to leave. I was about to, when a flash of my brother pinning me flashed my mind.

 _You aren't leaving this cave. Ever._

I looked down at the ledge to see my brother asleep. 'Maybe if I'm quiet….' I shook the thought from my head.

'No. You can't. He made it clear you can't leave' one part argued.

'But, why? He won't tell you, is that a good enough reason?'

'He's upset at me enough, how will this help?'

'You've been inside all of your life. Is this how you want it to continue?'

'...'

I looked at him in silent debate. 'He's not going to tell me anything. He never has and he never will. Begging won't change that' I thought. And so, with the quietest of leaps, I hopped down from the ledge. I kept my claws retracted the best I could so the sound of my claws tapping the ground wouldn't wake him up. I walked up to the entrance of the cave. Grey fog was all I saw outside, fog so dark it looked like poison. I hesitated. 'What if there's No Scales? Or dragons that poison the sky?' I thought. Nothing answered and I realized there was only one way to find out.

I took a step out into the fog and tensed.

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

I took another.

Same result.

I knew the path to my right led to where I would go relieve myself, so I chose to go left, walking blindly in the dark. I was on high alert as I took everything step by step. I kept light on my feet incase something happened. What, I have absolutely no idea. Maybe I'll fall. Maybe there's a bad dragon nearby. Maybe I'll explode. I don't know! I've never stepped foot, or well, paw outside my cave without my brother. An intense feeling of vulnerability smacked into my chest, and I suddenly felt terrified. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea'. I was about to turn back when I heard a strange cry in the distance.

I've never heard anything like it. It sounded rough, like stone, but unnatural, like it was from another animal. I froze, and listened for a while. It sounded again, only farther this time. I blinked until I came to the edge of the fog. It opened up to reveal a nightmare-ish scene. Grey stone was everywhere. And a weird, red colored liquid flowed down the large mountain. At least, I think it's a mountain. Large, rocky, jutting into the sky...yep, a mountain. My jaw dropped at the sheer size of it. I felt like a pebble in comparison. I shrunk down like it was about to fall on top of me.

I looked up and could see a strange looking sky. At least I think it was the sky. It looked like layers of grey smashed up into the sky, some light, some dark. But all grey. Nothing I haven't already seen. I sighed and looked down, disappointed. Maybe color didn't exist and Stormfly was messing with me. I turned to leave when a low rumbling sound hit my ears. My frills flicked as they tried to locate the sound. It was like, it came from the mountain! I hear a scratchy cry and all around me, different dragons flew. Some had two heads and some had horns. I saw a few that I thought were Stormfly. But they weren't. There scales were different. _Different c_ _olored_. I looked around at the colorful dragons in wonder for a second. But only for a second.

The sound intensified in my ears and a sharp pain zipped through my head. It felt like a stabbing pain was forcing itself into my head with it's claws, raking and slashing with all it's might. I fell to the ground with a cry. I was oblivious to everything around me except the cold stone ground, and the ripping pain in my head. I grit my teeth as it only got worse.

If I concentrated, I could've probably felt something grab my scruff.

If I payed more attention, I could've heard my name being called in a terror like never before.

If I opened my eyes, I could've seen my brother and Stormfly dragging my thrashing body back to the cave.

But all I could think about was the pain

* * *

I hit the cold floor as the dancing black spots from my eyes disappeared. My head ached painfully as the pain disappeared suddenly, leaving my body in a high, intense rush. I knew where I was without thinking. I didn't need to think to know I was home. Just as I didn't need my eyes to feel the rage of my brother about to explode. I flinched as someone spoke, the sound like needles in my head. "Toothless, wait…" "Of all the STUPID stunts you had to pull Hiccup" someone began to rant. "Of all the _irresponsible, irrational, STUPID_ things you could have done…" As my senses came back to me, I realized who this voice belonged to. "Toothless, wait, it's my fault…" Stormfly started. "I can't sleep for ONE MINUTE, ONE sky DAMNED minute without you doing something stupid, can I?"

My mind was still recovering from it's shock when I tried to stand. I fumbled and mixed my limbs up. I felt sore and worn out, and my throat hurt a little. I had no idea what happened, but whatever did caused my mind to draw a blank. I blinked slowly, trying hard to keep up with the spinning world around me. "What's the matter with you, huh?! I've told you how many times how dangerous it is out there, and you decide to _leave_?!" I fell back to the ground with a thud, the impact making white dots in my eyes. "Toothless, listen to me, it's not…" "Why did you leave? Huh?" the cave grew silent and tense, and I took a second to realize that the question was directed at me.

I tried again to stand on my own, but was jerked up aggressively by a paw. My dazed, glassy eyes met his sharp enraged ones. "Answer me" he spoke lowly. I looked down and mumbled my answer. "I just wanted to see colors". The silence of the cave intensified the feeling of guilt in my chest. He huffed. "Colors? That's what this is about?" He let me crumble to the floor as he continued ranting. "You'd risk your life for something so simple as colors?!" Stormfly went to walk over to me, but froze when Toothless snapped at her. "Easy for you to say. You get to see colors everyday. I'm stuck in here with nothing but grey, black, and sometimes red when I get hurt" I mumbled again.

"I don't care what colors you get to see! It's not worth your life! If there was any chance I would let you out before, that's long gone. I don't care if I need to pin you down myself, but you are NOT EVER! Leaving this cave again. Clearly I can't trust you enough to turn my back on you for one minute" I froze as he ranted. 'He...thought about taking me outside?'. Stormfly spoke up again. "Toothless stop! It's my fault, he asked me about the outside world, and I told him…." "Wait, you WHAT?!" I began to get worried. My head thumped painfully from all the yelling. "He was just so…" "No, no, no, I can't believe this…." he grumbled, pacing back and forth. I stayed on the floor, watching in a tense fear.

"You? Of all people, _you_ told him this stuff?" Stormfly looked down in shame. "I TRUSTED YOU! I trusted you with him, with _me_ , with _US_! And now you've gone and filled his head with nonsense about the outside world" he spoke darkly. "Toothless, he deserved to know!" she argued desperately. "THAT WAS NOT IN YOUR PLACE TO DO!" he roared. We both flinched, me from both pain and guilt. I felt overwhelmed by the emotions I was feeling. Fear of what caused me pain, guilt for what was happening, hate for myself, worry for Stormfly, shame for what I just did.

"Leave" he said to Stormfly. My heart stopped beating for a second. "Toothless…" "I SAID LEAVE!" He roared again. I staggered up "No, please Toothless, don't make her go!" He grabbed my shoulder in his mouth and threw me farther into the cave. "You don't get to speak! This is my cave; my rules. Now, _leave_!" he ended on a final note. And Stormfly did just that, flapping sadly out into the dark fog. I wanted to leak. Not only did I lose Stormfly, but I also just lost my brother's trust. Toothless snarled at me as he walked back into the cave, leaving me near the entrance of the cave.

I was a mess. I knew I messed up, badly. And now Stormfly paid the price. And what's worse? I can't even leave to leak on my own. I can't hide from anyone or anything. "..." I opened my mouth to say something, to let out what I was feeling, to break down completely. All I managed was a choked sob and a gasp. There wasn't any comeback from this. I messed up, and now the two most important people in my live were gone in their own ways, leaving me on my own. Again. I tried to blink through the headache in my head, and the large lump in my chest, but…whatever just happened stole all my energy and whatever fight I had left.

I took one step down the cave, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I fainted.

* * *

I could faintly hear claws tapping on the cave floor. *click, click, click* the noise went. Nothing hurt anymore anymore, strangely. But I felt exhausted. There was a warm gust of air on my face, most likely someone sniffing me. "He will be fine. His body was just in shock from the sudden strike of pain, and the loss of it" an old voice said. I didn't recognize it, or the smell around me. Maybe I'm dreaming. But Toothless and the voice talked to each other. "He's been like this for the past three days. Are you sure…" "Hush now. You've kept him inside his whole life. His body isn't used to the same things we are because he's never been subjected to things like this. He's never felt this kind of pain before, so it's only fitting his body reacts this way. Do not put further pressure on him, physical or emotional. That could send him into further shock". Ok, now I know I'm not imagining things.

Trying to move any part of my body felt like trying to move solid stone. My eyes felt weighed down, and my limbs felt like mush. But I wanted to get up, so I used my energy to try and rouse myself. "He's waking, you'd better leave" "Remember what I said child.." "I know, I know, no go!". Air gushed around me and I opened my heavy eyes. Toothless was laying opposite of me, giving me a stern glare. I blinked the haze from my eyes and looked around. Nothing. There's nothing here. There's nobody here. I felt the hope deflate from my chest. Maybe I _was_ imagining things. I blinked again and set my head down on my forearms slowly, looking out the cave sadly. I watched as memories from the previous days flashed through my mind. But I was having trouble telling if what I did was a dream, or if it was real.

I didn't want to ask. My frills flicked as I heard a sigh, and claws tapping the floor again. The cold bite of the air disappeared as a wing was draped around me. I didn't react. Toothless broke the silence after a few minutes. "She was lying to you, you know" I flicked a frill to let him know I was listening. "The outside world isn't just full of colors and clear skies, Hiccup. It's full of darkness and anger and hate and so many other corrupting factors" I took his information in, but it didn't quite reach me. "You can try to fight it Hiccup. All of the darkness but in the end it always wins. Trust me. I know" he ended quietly. "And _it_ almost took you when you left. _It_ almost corrupted you too, and if I hadn't been there, it would've. You _must_ understand that" he pleaded desperately.

I still didn't react. He tried again. "Brother, you are my world. I would fight monsters for you, tame bad skies for you, fly seas for you…I would do anything to keep you safe. But if I say you can't do something, it isn't because I'm being cruel. It's because I love you and that doing what I tell you not to puts you in danger". I closed my eyes and let out a long, deep breath. "Remember when you were a fledgling and you wanted to eat that brown spider?" I huffed and the smallest hint of of a smile graced my lips. "You fought me so hard to try and eat it, clawing, screaming, leaking. For the life of you, you couldn't figure out why I wouldn't let you have it. Do you know why I didn't let you?" he asked.

I thought with a bittersweet smile. I knew why, and I knew where he was taking this conversation. "Because it was poisonous" I almost jumped at how hoarse my voice sounded. "Yes, because that spider had venom that could kill a full grown dragon within a matter of hours. I know you want to go outside, brother. More than anything you've ever wanted. But I can't let you get yourself poisoned from darkness. I want what's best for you, and I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing" He nudged his face against mine, and I slowly leaned into him. "It sucks. I know, but it has to be done. Do you trust me, Hiccup?" I didn't look up at him. I wanted to say yes, to believe in him with all I had, but I was so confused right now.

Images of him pinning me, yelling at me, making me leak ran through my head. Memories of Stormfly telling me stories of the outside world rang through my head. But what Toothless is asking now fought with the memory of him pinning me down. And what Toothless said when kicking Stormfly out clashed with those stories. "I…I..." I gave up on keeping things from him. "I don't know what to trust anymore". Toothless gave me a heartfelt lick to my forehead. "Then trust that I love you". I didn't look at him. I don't think I could. 'I wish it were that simple' I thought.

* * *

 _Hiccup fell back asleep soon after the conversation. His brother's heart broke when he said he didn't know what to trust and he mentally cursed the Spine Tail again for telling his brother the truth. His gaze went out the cave, looking to see the dark fog lightening to a grey, signifying that a new sun was born. He wish his brother could see it. All of the color, all of the beauty. He wished he could give him the world, but in doing so would make him a slave. And he couldn't do that, wouldn't let his innocence be torn to pieces like all of his. 'He might hate me one day if he knew the truth. If he ever found out what I'm doing. But, I can't let_ It _take him too. I need to protect him as much as I can, I can't make the same mistake my parents made. Our parents made' the dragon thought._

 _He set his head on top of the smaller Death Striker's and thought back to that day when he wanted that spider._

* * *

 _A small black dragon tackled a larger black dragon's side. He was nowhere near the size or strength to do anything any harm, but the larger dragon played along with him. "No, I have been defeated!" The older Death Striker said dramatically, falling onto his back. The small dragon laughed as he crawled onto the older's chest, weighing almost nothing. "Yes! I have taken down this mighty beast!" he shouted in joy. "Or has he?" The older spoke ominously, flipping so the roles were reversed and the smaller was on the floor. A paw pressed lightly on his small chest as he screamed and giggled. "It looks like this_ mighty beast _has won after all! He will now gobble up the little fledgeling!" The older Death Striker growled playfully, nipping at his younger brother'_ _s stomach, knowing that's where he was most ticklish. His brother screamed with laughter, using his small paws to try and push him away as a result._

 _He stopped after a while and let him catch his breath. Hiccup let out a fit of giggles every now and then, but ended up nuzzling his older brother's side while purring loudly. Toothless chuckled as he began to give him a bath. Hiccup whined as usual, but stopped after a while. His attention seemed to be on a rock; while funny, helped his brother_ a ton _. Hiccup liked to squirm a lot and keeping him still was a workout in itself. It was finished soon, and Toothless noticed Hiccup's eyes following something. His head moved up slowly, then down. Then up again, and down. Toothless asked with an amused chuckle "What are you looking at?". "That" he said bluntly. "Care to point it out?" Hiccup pointed a claw up at something on the opposite wall. It was small, and was almost missed, but Toothless spotted the eight brown legs of a spider._

 _"What is it?" Hiccup asked in wonder. Toothless had to remind himself that his brother had never stepped out of the cave before unless relieving himself. But he couldn't deny that a six year old Hiccup is always amusing, especially when seeing something knew. "It's a spider, Hiccup". Hiccup got up and walked over to the opposite wall, looking very intently at the spider. 'Funny, it looks kind of like one of the brown spiders that lived in the trees before they were...' Toothless thought. Hiccup went to eat it and Toothless yanked him away from the slightly poisonous spider, as he remembered. It would at most make Hiccup a little sick if he ate it, but_ a little sick _might mean death for him because he's a runt. Or so Toothless thought._

 _"Hey!" Hiccup cried out. He was set behind his brother. "Looking at him doesn't mean_ eat _Hiccup. Leave it alone, it'll find somewhere else to live". "But I want it, please?!" he begged, giving his best puppy eyes. Normally they would work, but Toothless was parinoid, even if he'd never admit it. He didn't want to risk his brother at all. "No Hiccup, now leave it alone". Hiccup dropped the act and ran to try and eat it, but was no match for his brother by a long run. He thrashed in his brother's maw, clawing at air and whining. "Please! I won't eat it, let me go! Toothless! I'll leave it alone I promise. Please, I won't I promise!" He whined. Toothless held on until he began to leak. Then he set him down and slapped a paw on his tail before he booked it. "Hiccup" "I won't I promise, please, I just want to play with it, please, I promise" he continued, sniffling. "Baby look at me". His teary face looked up. "You can't have the spider, Hiccup. It's poisonous and it could kill you. When I say no, I mean no, alright?"_

 _He didn't let up his tantrum though. It continued for about an hour before Hiccup gave in and fell asleep. 'I need to use fish as blackmail more often' Toothless thought._

* * *

Said dragon thought grimly at how he did lie that day. And how it continued today. 'It's to keep him safe. I almost lost him three days ago because of his stupid dream of seeing color. The only way to keep him safe now is to make sure he doesn't _want_ to go outside. And I'll lie as many times as I see fit until he doesn't' The protective dragon thought. If only he knew how much he'd end up regretting that in the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey Llamas! Sorry for the long wait, I had finals to study for. But I hope you like the new chapter, another one will come in the next few days to make up for last week's miss.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Igniting the Fuse**

* * *

Toothless was looking sicker lately. He was gone for shorter amounts of time, but was always more tired then he would've been before. He didn't sleep by me anymore. Now he slept near the entrance of the cave like he's afraid I'll leave. His scales were growing lighter, even if the smallest bit, and my guilt was skyrocketing through the cave roof. "I won't leave again, I promise!" I would say. "You don't need to act like I'm going to leave if you take a small nap" I would argue. "Sleep Toothless! I learned my lesson, I won't leave again, I get it!" I would beg. But, leaving broke his trust. And now nothing I do or say could convince him to take a good night's sleep. He currently looked almost dead in front of his pile of fish, not caring to take a bite.

I looked down at mine and couldn't bring myself to eat when I'm the reason my brother his doing this to himself. I shifted uncomfortably and he snapped his face towards me. "Eat your dinner Hiccup" he said bluntly. I looked at him, then back at the fish. I couldn't even open my mouth at how sick the guilt was making me. "Hiccup, eat your dinner!" he scolded. My stomach felt tight in a knot, burning, daring me to try and choke down food to it. "I...I...I'm not hungry, thank you" I said quietly, getting up to leave. A paw snapped on my tail. "I won't ask again Hiccup. _Eat_ " he commanded. I shook my head and tears began streaming down my face. My body shook with sobs as guilt began overwhelming me. I stood there, leaking, and Toothless didn't try to comfort me.

He came around in front of me and pushed me back to the pile of _fresh_ fish he brought home. He was mad at me. Betrayed, hurt, and scared, and he still had the decency to bring back fresh fish for me. And what am I doing? Leaking like a hatchling over something _I_ caused. Looking at the dead fish made me sick. I fell back on the ground and just leaked. I couldn't accept this. Not after putting my brother through whatever torture he's going through. I didn't deserve this kind of thoughtfulness. I buried my face into my paws and leaked like to tomorrow. When Toothless finally decided to comfort me, I shoved him off. "Brother, come on" "No!" I cried. "I deserve this" I whimpered.

"Hiccup…" "I shouldn't have left, I know! It's my fault, everything's my fault, I don't deserve this! Just leave me alone, I don't deserve it!" I cried, leaking my heart out. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, hating myself even more for what I did, and how inconsiderate I was when leaving. "Baby, stop leaking" he soothed, sliding all around me. I didn't listen and kept leaking hysterically anyways. My self resentment grew as I didn't try to push him away. I kept telling myself I didn't deserve his comfort, but I gave in and let him help me anyway. "Hiccup, calm down" he tried. I just shook my head in defiance. "No! I can't do anything to help, and..and now you're overworking yourself, and you're mad, and..and I can't do anything cause it's my fault, and…" "Hiccup stop it!" he hissed. A wail of resentment was all that came out.

"Shhh Hiccup, you need to stop leaking" The flood of emotions began to slow enough for me to whisper one last thing "I don't deserve to be comforted". I let myself get lost in my guilt again. "Hiccup! Hey, look at me!" he said, shaking me a bit roughly. My unstopping, leaking eyes met his. "Do you know why I'm acting like this?" he questioned. My gaze wandered, but he directed it back to his. "B..because I left the cave…" I whispered. "Yes, because you left the cave. I work day in and day out to keep you safe from the outside world. Have for the past fifteen years since the day you hatched from your egg. And in a day, you almost made all that effort worth nothing" he explained, heartbroken. I went back to sobbing, my guilt levels beyond the skies. I could've sworn they were up in the darkness with the Moon and her stars. "But, making mistakes are a part of life. Doing them isn't what matters, it's that you learn from them".

I still didn't look at him fully. I couldn't. "You shouldn't punish yourself because you made a big mistake brother. What you should do is learn from it and try to do better next time" he said, rubbing my head over and over. I tried to resist the feeling of comfort I began to feel, but I wasn't strong enough. "Now that you know what happens, will you ever leave again?". I shook my head like my life depended on it. I don't think I could stand the guilt of it again if I ever made Toothless act like this again. Toothless gave a hum of approval and went back to soothing me.

We sat there for who knows how long, me leaking, him comforting me. I clung to him like he was my last life-line. 'I can't lose him because of my stupid actions. If he wants me to stay here forever….then I guess I will' A part of me died at the thought of never getting to see colors again. But Toothless does everything in his power to keep me safe, why shouldn't I do the same? A new ache grew in my heart of never being able to leave. It stuck just as much as the guilt. And the pain of it grew, but I locked it up knowing there wasn't anything I could do to change this decision. "Your fish is going to get stale if you don't eat it Hiccup". Food…..didn't sit with me right now. "I don't want it right now". "Please brother, for me?" I stubbornly shook my head, burying my face more into his neck. He chuckled. "Why are you so stubborn?" I didn't reply.

* * *

Toothless slept with me last night, finally. He was still asleep right now, but I wasn't. My brain was active again and it woke me up early.

I guess there was always a part of me that knew leaving was never an option. That since Toothless never let me outside, there would be a slim chance I would ever be leaving the cave. Yes, we do leave for migrations, but I'm always asleep during the time, hibernating because of the cold. I'm younger, so it effects me sooner than Toothless. But that's off topic. The realization that I now swore to myself, _willingly_ , that I would never leave this cave, or any cave hit me, and killed off a side of me that had been alive for years. I would always imagine life outside. The colors, the warmth, the wind, the skies, secretly hoping one day I'd be able to fly out of here and take it all in. I always had hope, let myself fall into denial that I could leave by some miracle.

But now, I swore that _I_ would never leave, for my brother's sake. And with that blow to my hope, all of my imagination died with it. I won't be leaving. I can't leave. I never will. My heart began to sink and lose color, turning as grey and gloomy as the stone I lived around. I didn't think about outside anymore. I had no motivation and no hope. I can't leave now, so thinking about it will only make it worse on me. A nudge to my face caught my attention and Toothless looked back at me. He woke up.

I sucked all my previous thoughts away and gave him a tired smile. He got up, ready to just fool around with me until he had to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to play. "You don't want to play?" I heard him exclaim in disbelief. I faked a yawn. "I'm too tired". He gave me a calculating look. I held it before shrugging

"I...I don't know, it's probably from last night, or..or may that growth spurt you were talking about a while ago"

I quickly noted how unenthusiastic that sounded.

"Maybe" he said walking back over to me. I could tell he didn't quite believe me. We stared at each other for a _long_ time. His gaze changed.

It melted.

 _Calculating_

 _Confusion_

 _Worry_

With how I felt I'm sure he could see a change in my eyes. I know I could feel it digging a hole in my heart. "Hiccup, you don't need to keep punishing yourself for what you did" he said eventually.

Um, what?

'I guess that's what he thinks is wrong with me'. "I know, and I'm not. I promise" He didn't look like he completely believed me. I sighed. "Will….will you let Stormfly come back?" I asked, looking back into his eyes. His pupils visually slit from her name. "Hiccup, she…" "I don't care if she lied. I won't leave again. Nothing she says can make me leave, I promise" I say a bit bitterly. He clenched his eyes shut and clawed the ground, clearly at war with himself.

"I…" some form of hope at seeing the other half of my family rose. "...I'll think about it. She influenced you, and I'm not comfortable with that". That hope sank, but I wasn't terribly surprised. I nodded, looking away from him and set my head back onto my paws.

"Brother…" Toothless asked in a wavering voice.

I didn't respond.

"Brother what are you thinking?"

I stared numbly at the floor in front of me, thinking of what to say.

"Just…." I started, hesitating.

He looked at me nervously, waiting for an answer.

"...that I really want a nap" I ended.

* * *

I wasn't the same since that night I broke down. It was grading on Toothless, and truthfully myself as well. I didn't play as much or smile. I spent a lot of time on my ledge, or just staying quiet. In those moments I thought about my future, how dull and grey it'll be. How it could be something more. How it won't be because I sacrificed that side of me for my brother. I clawed the ground aimlessly while I waited for my brother to return. I feel warm when he comes back safely everyday, but I never jump to greet him in excitement like before. He jokes around with me and tries to play with me, but it's never the same. It doesn't reach my eyes or my heart like it used to. I don't spend my time complaining about being bored anymore. Now I just sit a comfortable distance from the entrance and wait until I hear my brother's wing beats return.

That's all I'll be doing for the rest of my life anyways, so why not just accept it and start now?

I knew what changed. I grew up a little bit. For years, I spent denying and twisting reality in small attempts to try and please my mind and get what I always wished for. Hope ran that part of me. And when that dream died, I had nothing left to avoid the truth with. This is my life. Stuck in a cave with nothing but family keeping me running. And this is how it will always be from now on. Sighing, I continued to scribble of the ground with my claws. No more weird shapes of what I thought would be trees. No attempts to make flowers. Just, plain old, boring lines like my life.

No more spark.

No more fun.

No more imagination.

I heard flapping and looked up to wait for my brother. The wingbeats were different though.

Larger.

Slower.

Not like Stormfly's. Too big.

Not like Toothless'. Too pronounced.

A large shadow dropped in front of the cave. A tail with red, flimsy spikes slithered in and out of view. My heart dropped.

 _Another dragon_.

As quietly and quickly as I could, I hid in my ledge. But, luck wasn't on my side. It never was. Small pebbles and stones were dislodged when I used my hind legs to push myself up into the ledge. I shrunk back as terror began to overwhelm mt body. There was a grunt and a few large thumps and dragging noises filled the cave.

'It's inside! It's inside! It's inside! Ok, uh, stay calm, wait for Toothless, stay calm, wait for Toothless, stay calm, wait for Toothless!' I thought feverishly.

I looked at the large dragon. It was yellow and brown, and in some areas, a color I hadn't been introduced too yet. It was large. Really large. It was taller than Stormfly, and bigger than her too! It barely fit into the cave. He sniffed the ground and his yellow eyes slit. He roared, a roar sounding loud and pitchy.

I flinched and covered my ears.

I concealed a whimper.

Before long, another two dragons flew in, barely fitting in. One was brown and bumpy, looking short and fat with thick scales and a large jaw. The other was a Spine Tail, as I recognized, but it's colors were different. Lighter and in colors I hadn't recognized before. "Ok, we found his nest! All we need to do is find the boy and leave before anyone notices" the brown one said, a voice like gravel. It was a he from what I could tell. They all began sniffing the cave looking for, who I could only assume was me. I struggled to conceal my hyperventilating breaths.

"Come on out child, we won't hurt you!" The Spine Tail soothed. Her voice was calm and soft, almost convincing me to come out. 'No! Hide and wait for Toothless, hide and wait for Toothless' I thought again. The largest dragon, the one that had horns, sniffed a little too close to my ledge for my liking. He eventually stopped and looked back here. I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't be seen. "Guys!" He hissed. "I think I found him" I swear I stopped breathing. A lot of shuffling confirmed that they all came over.

"It's ok boy, we're not here to harm you" the Spine Tail spoke again. My heart beat faster the closer they got.

"Yeah! We just want to take you for a walk!" the largest one said. I heard a smack and an 'ouch'. If I wasn't terrified, I could've laughed. I trembled as the large one stuck his head in.

"Come on out, we don't bite"

 _Thu-thump_

"We just wanna talk to you little one"

 _Thu-thump_

"We aren't going to harm you

 _Thu-thump_

The large one's snout was inches from my body, long teeth that could tear me in two seconds from my body. So, I did what every reasonable teenager did.

I clawed his snout and booked it out of the ledge.

"Ahh!" the dragon cried, his face scratched. "Lightclaw No!" the Spine Tail roared, and I squinted while jumping back as the cave was illuminated with light. I blinked, my eyes adjusting when I saw the most terrifying, but oddly mesmerizing thing I'd ever seen. The large dragon was alit with fire, the flames not even charring his scales. 'How do I fight that?!' I thought with panic.

"Oh dratz, might as well" the Spine Tail said. Her tail spiked up and I narrowly dodged the poisoned spiked that flew at me. They lodged in the cave wall. The Brown one flew at me, wings making a grating buzzing noise. I shot up over him, and looked at the dragons surrounding me. 'Ok Hiccup, two options: Stay in the cave and kill three dragons, one you know you can't defeat and two you've never met before. Or run' I thought. Despite my promise, it wasn't hard to figure out the safest option.

I charged a blast, one that had all three ducking down from. I shot the biggest blast I could manage at the cave roof. It exploded, making rocks and dust fall everywhere. Ignoring the dizzy rush the blast had left, I shot past the Spine Tail blocking the exit and quickly made a left. I ran until I reached the fog end. There was no sound and no dragons from what I could tell, so I used my wings to propel me up some of the mountain. I haven't flown properly in years, my body getting too big for the small cave, so flying at the moment was a no-go. I heard roars in the distance, ones sounding like the large, yellow dragon. I looked around and found a small opening I could hide in. A strange, large, brown root that was over two stones. I hid in the shadows under it and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I waited for something to happen. One of those dragons to come after me, that buzzing noise that hurt my head, Toothless mad at me again because he thinks I left on my own, _again_. I shook and whimpered, scared. "Ok Hiccup, you're alone, and outside. Dragons attacked you and you escaped. Just...wait for Toothless to come, he'll find you and take care of it" I reassured. I began to rock back and forth while I waited, fear of that noise hurting me keeping my mind on high alert.

I didn't realize how light it was until it began to grow dark. The only light on the island was the glow of the red and yellow, and unidentified color #3 that streamed endlessly out the mountain. My fear lessened throughout the day and I just waited. 'Should I go back? No, they might be waiting for that' I thought. My fear had steadily went away, but I was getting worried. 'Why is Toothless taking so long?' Shadows appeared before me and I froze. But I didn't hear anything. I then noticed dragons flying overhead and to the top of the mountain. 'Maybe that where Toothless is!' I thought excitedly.

Forgetting all dangers, I climbed out of hiding and tried to fly up the mountain.

Yep, big mistake.

It wasn't that I couldn't, it's just I've never flown freely before, in open air. And looking down at how far I could fall made me think twice about flying. So, I spent…..I don't really know how long, but I was huffing in air as I almost made it to the top. It was really cold up here and my throat was begging for water. As I got closer, a different kind of buzzing noise hit me. There were voices in that buzzing. I climbed and when I made it to the top, I froze.

Looking down, not only sent the worst heat blast of my life, but also revealed an interior glowing with unidentified color #3. On ledges surrounding the glow were dragons similar to the ones I saw previously. The only one I think I didn't see before were the two headed ones. But, I didn't see any sign of another Death Striker. Or my brother. A squawk rang out in the air, causing me to flinch, and I saw a bunch of dragons fly in, dropping their food….into….the mist? I looked for a sign of black, or even Stormfly, but didn't see either. One of the dragons that had buzzing wings hovered over the hole and brought up a small fish.

" _That's all you offer me?!"_

I flinched at the volume, looking for what dragon made the noise. Believe me when I say I didn't miss it when it reared its ugly face. The buzzing dragon was lost out of sight as teeth larger than _Toothless_ chomped around it. My mouth dropped.

'This….this…. _thing_ just….. _ate_ another dragon….' I went rigid with fear.

Three thumps behind me caused me to jerk back, and I mentally kicked myself for forgetting I was supposed to be hiding. The three same dragons had me cornered, and I crouched down low, heart about to give in from fear.

"Well, well, well, look what the dragon dropped in" the brown one said. They each gave identical, evil looks.

'Oh, why me?'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Dun Dun DUNNN! What will happen to poor Hiccup? So overwhelmed, so naive, so much DANGER! Hope you like the new chapter, and let me know what you think will happen next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arguing with Trauma**

* * *

 _Let's take a pause in our story: All might be wondering where our overprotective brother is at this very moment. Well, let's take our story back, back to when Toothless leaves the cave that morning. Or should I say evening?_

* * *

Hiccup gives me a ghosted smile as I leave. I stare at it a little longer before I force myself to look away. He changed. And I'm not exaggerating the saying when I say it _did_ happen over night. It was beginning to scare me to Hell and back, and there's only one thing left for me to try.

 _Stormfly_

Nothing could explain the rage I felt to know that, _behind my back_ , she was telling him what it was like outside. He deserved to know, yes I won't deny it, but that would tempt him to leave and see it for himself, argo, _putting himself in danger!_ I clench my teeth as the pain of _It's_ call pulled at my conscious and I left, flapping my wings away from the cave. The same pain that put my precious brother in a _three day_ coma. I actually had to get a healer to tell me he would wake up! All thanks to Stormfly's influence. I passed the fog and went through a hidden entrance through the mountain that led to _It's_ den. Flapping my wings softly, I swung around the middle column and landed on my normal ledge, as far from _It_ as possible. I waited for any unlucky dragon within vicinity of the nest to join me in waiting until there was enough to go collect food. Food for _It_.

I still have flashbacks to when my parents died. Both of their gruesome deaths spiking needles through my heart every time _It_ shows it's face. Maybe years ago when it was still relatively dragon sized, we could beat it. But it didn't stop growing. _It_ was too big to leave now and we acted as her servants, collecting her meals five times a day. One of those times is usually a No Scale nest. She likes the animals they have there. And when there's not enough food, she ends lives with the same fate my mother was given. She'd chomp her teeth around the poor dragon. Sometimes she'd chew just to show her power and dominance on us, to let us know what will happen should we fail to bring her her meals.

I shivered at the thought of my brother getting that same fate. How merely 2 weeks, he would've succumbed to the rest of our fate. I must have dazed for too long, because before I knew it, _It_ raised its head from the pit. " _I would care for fish and birds. Serve me my slaves, and too long will result in a shortage of the nest_ " she spoke. My mother's wing sticking out of her mouth appeared before my eyes. It has been a few years since I flinched from it. I eventually came to terms with their deaths; I had no choice. Hiccup's life wouldn't pause for me to grieve anymore and I couldn't waste time.

But it still haunts me. That image sent a chill down my spine and twisted my stomach. Sometimes my mind will go dark, and it will be Hiccup getting chomped down by that thing. I swore I would protect him from _It_ though. And I will keep him inside until I die if I have to.

I let out a cry and a third of the gathered dragons called back. We set off. This morning would be an easy catch. It didn't matter which dragon brought how many of either fish or bird, so long the queen had enough not to eat them for food. I took my flock of dragons high into the sky, and soon we were high past the fog and into the brown clouds. We were nearing the exit, and I closed my eyes, ready to feel the clean air lacking ash. I was ready to feel the cool clouds that hovered in the skies and the winds that pushed gently against my wings. When my lime eyes opened, wavy blue water was below me, and a cloudless clear sky was above me. The Moon and all her stars shone brightly in their glory, high and safe above the world.

I looked at her with envy. She did not have to live our kind of torture. The horizon was spread vast around me, no islands in sight for miles. Only blue waters. We still had half of summer and all of fall before winter, so there wasn't much risk for frozen waters here. I could hear a few dragons split from the group, working independently to catch food. That wasn't abnormal, me and Stormfly would do that together to speed up the process so I could get back sooner and feed Hiccup. Back when he was a hatchling, he needed constant attention. And food.

I sighed at the memory. I had more free time then. _It_ wasn't that big back then, and _It_ could leave and get its own food. But as it grew, all of us had less time with our families and more on hunting. I brought my gaze down to look for the shimmer or sparkle that usually means a school of fish. The ocean was big, so it wasn't hard to find any. I charged a blast, the screaming sound it makes alerting the other dragons. One of the downfalls of being a Death Striker. If other dragons hear my cry or my charge, they know I found fish and they'll usually steal my catch. I wasn't in the mood to fight, so I let loose my neon blast and flew away as I heard the sound of rushing dragons fighting, clawing, and blasting each other, desperate to take _my_ catch.

I flew away from the flock, asking myself again why they like to follow my lead, when I spot another school swimming away from my earlier blast. The other dragons were taking their fish and leaving, so I quickly charged another blast and stunned the fish below me. I ate a few myself, and took as many as I could into my paws to give back to our 'queen'. _It_ gives itself that title. But will always be an _It_ to me. I flew back and delivered my catch to _It_ and waited on my ledge. To my complete and utter luck, Stormfly was there, waiting for me. I landed without giving her a second glance.

I watched as more and more dragons dropped their catch of fish and birds to _It_ , and let out a breath as every one of them had enough to please _I_ _t_. _This_ time. "Toothless" Stormfly spoke. I ignored her. Despite needing her help, _again_ , I could still show to her I'm still pissed. "Toothless, my mother and I need to talk with you". Yes, her older mother. She was reaching that time in her life where she could go at any minute. Because I respected her mother too much to ignore her request, I passed by Stormfly and made my way to her cave. Neither of us spoke a word the whole trip.

The graying blue and light yellow Spine Tail raised her head. This was Stormfly's mother. She has helped me with raising my brother, telling me things all mothers do with their hatchlings. I gave a respectful nod and looked at her expectantly. It was quiet for a few seconds. "My child, you need to stop doing this to us all" she said bluntly. That ran in her family. Never liked to beat around the bush, so they were very upfront. "I had a good reason to cut you both out. One I'm assuming you already know of" I told her with a passive aggressive voice. I looked to Stormfly, who just averted her eyes, hanging her head in shame. "Of course I know, Toothless. But even if my daughter didn't tell him about the outside world, he would've left on his own anyways". I snarled and looked away, refusing to believe that.

"You know you can't keep doing this to him" she spoke softly, crooning with worry. She's never met Hiccup before, but Stormfly loved to tell her about him. "Bluebell, I have much respect for you, but let _me_ raise my brother. I can't let him be tortured like the rest of us" I told her honestly. She led out a sigh, and sat up more.

"Mother…"

"Hush child, I am alright"

She looked me in the eyes

"I understand your fear Toothless, but keeping him locked in a cave his whole life is a torture all in itself"

I didn't believe that living inside for your whole life was worse than what we go through.

"It's safer for him. How can I protect him if he's being used like the rest of us?"

"You cannot" she said upfront. I was going to yell at her. I was going to fight and ask how she dared question my abilities. She didn't let me, though.

"Child, your pain blinds you to what you're doing to him. He can't fight. He can't hunt. He can barely fly. And he's stuck in a cave. He's a sitting duck. If you do not let him grow and learn, he will die the minute he is left on his own out in the world"

"That's not true, and you know it!" I argued with burning fear.

"Toothless, do you think I have not been through this myself?"

I went quiet at the reminder of what they lost in the past year. _It_ had decided teenagers with wings and fire would join the hunts. Indigo, Bluebell's mate and their last daughter Astrid had left for a No Scale nest. Neither had returned, assumed dead or dead-to-be. Bluebell was very protective of Astrid, her Last Hatch who was hatched into this life. She sheltered her very much. Not nearly to the extent I shelter Hiccup, but enough to be noticable.

"No, I know you have. I am very sorry for your losses, both of you, but...that's the _exact_ reason why he _can't_ leave. This way he won't die at the flame of a monster. I have lost everything but him. I can't let anything bad happen to him" I reply, blasting my anger into oblivion.

"What my mother is trying to say Toothless..." Stormfly started "...is that you can't keep him sheltered anymore. It's unhealthy for him, and sooner or later will result in him getting killed. One way or another" I huffed, taking in what she said, but my pride not willing to take it from her.

"You're one to talk! He almost got taken because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I was there, I helped drag him home! But that also shows that sooner or later something will happen!"

"He was put in a three day coma from the pain. _Only_ the pain Stormfly! What will happen if he leaves and she tries to take him again?! It might kill him next time!" She went quiet. I was quietly seething with anger. I know they care for him, but none of them stepped up when my brothers and sisters were smashed by that _thing_. None of them stepped up to protect them, to sooth me, to help me when I needed them. At the end of the day, I will do what it takes to keep him safe. If that means shutting them out completely, I will.

"But…" Bluebell started "..what happens if he _doesn't_ leave?". I looked at her. "Hatchlings need much friends and love to keep them sane and to keep them from losing themselves to the influences of Hell. They need light from a sun to fight fevers out of their system. They need fresh air to think properly. Being locked inside for long periods of time can lead to bad thoughts, my child, and can change a dragon mentally" she spoke.

I averted my eyes as she talked, looking at the stone floor that became suddenly interesting.

"It's already taking its toll on him mentally, isn't it?" she asked. I opened my mouth to protest, but words failed to come. Stormfly gave me a look of horror from the corner of my eye. "What's happening to him Toothless?" Bluebell asked me again. "I...I...I don't know. He broke down a while ago because I kept making sure he wouldn't try to leave. It was guilt for sure, but ever since then, he's just...not the same. He won't do the things he used to. He doesn't smile that much, he doesn't laugh. Playing isn't full hearted like it was, and…I don't know why" I tell them bitterly.

I don't know, with all of my life, what's wrong with him. I know him. He stutters when he's nervous. He squirms when he's lying. He pushes himself away when he's sad. He comes to me when he's scared. He jumps around when he's happy. He begs to hear stories at night. I raised him. I know everything there is to know about him. I know what his favorite fish is, I know where he's ticklish, I know what annoys him, what makes him happy, what makes him sad. Nobody knows him like I do.

Yet, _I_ don't know what's happening to him. And it scares me.

"What…when…how…why didn't you...when did this happen!?" Stormfly all but screeched. I might know him better, but she definitely loves him just as much as I do. "I just told you!" I snapped at her. "No! I mean, how could you let something like this happen?! Of all dragons, you let _him_ …"

"Stormfly! Enough" Bluebell shouted. Something rare for her to do.

"I can't tell you what's changing him, but I do know you need to let him stretch his wings. Teach him about the world, slowly. Keeping him inside will only lead to disaster".

I exhale a breath, letting memories of the ones I love being taken from me flash my mind. What Bluebell told me echoed through my head, but the pain of loss overwhelmed me, and I don't think I could lose anyone else. "I...I can't…I…after…that thing…no, I can't! I can't lose him too" I whispered out. Bluebell, for the first time in who know how long, stood, and walked over to me. "I know child. But keeping all this from him, telling him lies…you just might lose him"

* * *

Me and Stormfly flew back in silence. She demanded to come back with me, and I didn't argue. Whatever might be going on with my brother, we'll find out. The very last thing I need is to lose him because of something he won't let me help him with. Or from something _I_ caused. The familiar fog approached, and I realized how late I was returning home. Everything was graying, meaning a new sun had hatched and passed over the sky since I left. 'Hiccup must be worried by now' I thought.

The two of us landed when we reached the cave. "Hiccup!" I called when I walked in. But I froze when the smell of ash and soot hit my nose. I heard a gasp and looked back at Stormfly. "What? What is it?" She was looking at the wall behind me, so I turned. And regretted it. In black char, the outline of a Flame Skin was printed on the wall. "...no…" I said. "HICCUP!" I screamed, jumping farther into the cave. I checked the ledge, finding nothing but the faint smell of my brother and the _three_ intruders. Looking through the cave, I found further evidence of a fight. A pile of stone in the middle of the floor with Death Striker blast marks, spines of a purple and orange Spine tail, and a few Rock Dragon scales. "Hiccup!" I cried again, not believing he was gone. "Brother, answer me!" I cried again, this time desperate.

"Toothless!" Stormfly called. I shot over to her, hoping she found something. "I can track his scent. He left the cave, come on!" She said. We stayed close to the ground until we got to the same place I found him not two weeks ago. "He went up!" she said. We flew up until his scent stopped at a small hiding spot. A log pinched between two stones. "His scent is strong here. He must have hidden here for a while". "Hiccup!" I called. Still no answer. I stomped on the ground, frustrated. Everything bad that could happen to Hiccup flashed through my head. Getting eaten by another, starving dragon. Getting crushed by a bunch of rocks falling down the mountain. Poison gas spraying his face. A group of dragon bringing him to _It_.

Fear beyond anything I've felt before welled up in my chest, and tears welled in my eyes. "No, Toothless, don't give up! There isn't any sign he's hurt. Come on, that might not be true for long!" she said. 'She's right, we need to find him first before anything. Don't worry brother, I'll protect you from harmful skies, and Hell's fire! Just promise me you're unharmed and alive' I thought in a panic. We flew up again until we reached the top of the volcano. Looking down, I could see the pit where _it_ resided, and prayed Hiccup had not fallen. Or even _seen_ what was down there.

We continued on until we reached a spot where three dragons laid, unconscious.

I looked around them to see some blood.

 _Hiccup's_ blood.

It wasn't much, but it was _there_. I looked at the three dragons, identifying them as the ones who attacked my cave.

'And probably your _brother_ '

"If you have so much as laid _a claw_ on him, I swear it will be the end of you" I whispered darkly to the three.

"Toothless!" Stormfly called. I shot over to her.

There was more blood.

"His sent _lifts_ here" she said in a wavering voice. She was as unnerved by the blood as me.

"It...lifts?" I questioned fearfully.

She nodded.

I prayed she was lying. That that wasn't true, that my brother was still around here somewhere.

"Toothless…" she called quietly.

I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to hear it.

"Scents only lift when you take off"

My heart dropped to my stomach as I looked up.

"He flew away…." I said breathlessly.

"He's out there….alone…" I spoke.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I looked out to the _open_ sky.

My brother flew away into the world.

By himself.

"Skies help him" I begged quietly.

This was my worst nightmare come true. I don't know where he is. He's hurt, alone, and out in the world. _On. His. Own._ Somewhere I can't keep him fully protected from.

My tears dried as I heard the moan of a Rock Dragon behind me.

Both me and Stormfly looked at the rousing, fully brown dragon.

I stalked up to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

I waited for him to open his.

Once he did, I charged.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey! One of this story's rare POV change! Hope you like it and, LET THE SUSPENSE CONTINUE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fear or Exhilaration?**

* * *

There are no words to describe anything right now. I felt cold. Numb. Freezing. But on Fire. Hot. Burning. I fell on the first sign of anything to land on. It was a large rock standing in the water, at least 40 feet in the air. I was dizzy, lightheaded, and nauseous. I couldn't tell if it was from the bleeding wound on my arm, or all the fresh air, but the minute I landed, my trembling legs gave out. My head hurt, in the back of my head and behind my eyes especially. My heart pounded, from flying, adrenaline, and fear. Breathing stung, the cold air biting my lungs, making me hack and cough.

Nothing was behind me. Nothing was in front. No walls. No stone. No fog. Nothing brown or grey. Everything around me was tinted with some form of color. The soft spiking things underneath me that looked like a form of the color of my brother's eyes tickled my underbelly a little and were easily crushed by my body. The water below me could only _be_ described as a deep blue. Waves formed over the water, making crashing noises against the...thing I was on. I looked up, and in all her glory, the Moon shone some light down to the world. The _open_ world. I could see the twinkling of stars surrounding her up there, in the _colorless_ , void sky. There were _so many_ stars. Too many to count. Too many to _see_.

A stinging throb brought my attention to the claw mark on my arm. It bled, a sickly red, and I remembered I needed to lick it. My tongue lapped up the red liquid, my taste buds cringing at the coppery taste. Despite being absolutely still, my heart didn't stop racing. 'I'm outside. Like, _really_ outside' rang through my head.

I could _hear_ so many things.

I could _see_ so many things.

I could _smell_ so many things.

I felt the onset of anxiety that normally comes when I'm overwhelmed. It was all so much. The shock of it all left me frozen, unable to do anything but sit here and take it all in. I stopped licking my arm one I realized the blood stopped coming. My shaking didn't stop. 'It...it...it's not t..too deep, but….j..just deep enough to scar' I thought. 'If Toothless were here, he'd….' I flinched at his name. 'No, stop it! You can't think about him right now!' I blinked back my tears, but they fought back atrociously. I could just hear Stormfly telling me...'No STOP IT!'. My head shook with my thoughts, and I gave in to my tears.

'Gone….they're gone'

" _You don't need to worry about them coming!"_

'I'll never see them again'

" _Our queen down there?'_ '

'That thing….'

" _You're brother and that Spine Tail failed to bring her her meal on time. You wanna know what happens when our kind fails?"_

'Dead. They're dead'

I couldn't keep my mind from travelling back to earlier.

* * *

" _Well, well, well, look what the dragon dropped in" The brown one said._

 _I shrunk down on myself, wrapping my tail in front of me in a poor battle stance. They all laughed at me. "Poor thing, probably doesn't even know how to fight" the Spine Tail said, her devious voice making me flinch how I almost fell for it earlier. "Yeah, poor, little, Death Striker. Sad this is how they're going to go". When the large one with horns approached me, I hissed. Or attempted to. I was shaking pretty bad, to it was a wobbly hiss. He hissed back, causing me to jump._

 _I pawed at his face with a "St..stay back!". He laughed again. "You caught me by surprize last time, little boy. You won't catch me again!" My back leg slipped a little, and I looked down at the hole behind me, the one hiding that..._ thing _. "You look scared; it seems you've seen who's down there" the Spine Tail said again. "What is that thing" I whispered in fear, seeing her chomp down on another dragon. "Our queen down there?_ " _the big one with horns said. He got whacked in the back of his head again._

" _Fail her?" I questioned. 'What's that supposed to mean'. "Oh, so your brother_ hasn't _told you? Poor, poor Death Striker. Well you see, our Queen is to big to leave and hunt for herself. So it's up to us, her loyal subjects to hunt for her, day in and day out. If there's not enough food, she takes it upon herself to finish what we can't" the brown one said. I shook while looking back down behind me. "She's been getting impatient with you, so she sent us to find you and bring you to her. She needs her meals, like us, and we can't fail her" the big one with horns said. A growl grew from my throat. "I'm not going to help that...that thing, are you insane?!"_

 _They laughed again. "We aren't asking, boy. And neither is_ she _" the brown one said. "I'm not going with you! Once my brother and Stormfly find out what you've done, they'll…" "You don't need to worry about them coming!" the large one said evilly. 'What's that supposed to mean' I thought. I voiced it soon after. The brown one chuckled and walked up to me. He gestured for me to look down, and I did, seeing another group of dragons fly in. "Our queen is very needy when it comes to her meals. She has a schedule to follow and she expects everyone to follow 're brother and that Spine Tail failed to bring her her meal on time. You wanna know what happens when our kind fails?"_

 _A two headed dragon flew in and dropped one fish._

 _There was a large snarl_

' _No…'_

 _Large teeth chomped on the dragon. It's two heads widened before it was dragged down and out of sight._

" _No...no, m..my brother isn't…"_

" _He's always come when you're in danger, no? Where is he now, then? Hmm"_

" _..."_

 _My legs gave out_

 _My heart could be heard shattering._

 _My lungs could take any air_

" _...Stormfly…."_

" _...Toothless…"_

 _My safe world was shattered before my own eyes._

 _"Yes, it's a shame. Such hard workers for the one they cherished most. Only for it not to be enough in the end". Tears streamed down my face as air struggled to reach my lungs. "Come now, child. Come meet your queen" the Spine Tail said. She nosed me up and pulled my numb body along. 'No… I won't serve the...thing that killed my family!' I thought in defiance. I shoved out of her grip and ran to my left. A blast stopped me and Spines shot over my head in warning. I jumped as the brown one charged me again._

 _The three surrounded me, all ready to charge. I sicced them out by pretending to jump, and like I hoped, they flew head first into each other. The big one with spines didn't get up, and for a second I feared he was dead. A slice on my arm drew me out of my shock, and a pained roar escaped my mouth. The Spine Tail used the claw on her wing. It began to bleed. A lot. I ducked under the brown one, it having caught on to my jumping tactic, and flew right into the Spine Tail, causing her to go limp. He was the only one left._

 _He realized it as soon as I did. I tried to jump away, but a_ very _hot blast of the strange stuff that flowed down the mountain stopped me. I let out a bark of surprise. I turned to look at him. "It was a good attempt, but you failed! Either come with me, or I'll hurt you even worse!" He shouted. His confidence didn't match his body, though. All the ramming-into-things left him dizzy and swaying on his feet. I shot a small blast at him, and his face went twisted. Then he fell on his side, unconscious. I blinked, my chest heaving from emotions when a large roar, followed by buzzing hit my ears. The same buzzing that made my head hurt last time._

 _As much as I didn't like the heights of flying, I shot up, and away from the island._

* * *

I was alone now. My family was dead, my cave is destroyed, and now I'm in a world I know nothing about. I sobbed and sobbed, never feeling pain like _this_ before. I cried and cried and cried until time became lost to me. My wings shook with my body, and despite being outside with color everywhere, my whole world became as dark as the void above me. The tears seemed endless as I lost myself in grief. Then a light showed up in my face. I pawed at it, trying to get it away, but it stayed. I sat up and blinked, trying to get used to it, and looked at the sky. To my left, the moon was sinking, touching the horizon. 'The Volcano of the West Horizon' a voice spoke. And to my right, the brightest thing I ever saw cast golden light over everything.

The void sky became light, as blue as Stormfly's scales.

The water below me mocked the sky, being a few shades darker than the light blue.

My black scales took on a purple hue under the light.

The small spikes the color of my brother's eyes grew in color.

Light outlined the clouds nearby, turning them a light color I didn't know.

A new Sun was hatched.

 _My first Sun_

My tears dried as the world around me came to life. Small creatures with no scales flew in the sky. They were colorless, like the clouds. ' _Colorless like the clouds_ ….clouds are white, so those things are white' I thought, thinking back to one of Stormfly's speeches. 'I should start identifying colors'. I sniffed, licking my uninjured arm and wiping dried tears from my face. I limped a little on my injured left arm as I walked to the edge of the thing I was on. 'Thing doesn't sound right….I'll call it a Random Rock, until I figure out what it's called'. I spread my wings out, and felt something weird flow past me.

Thinking it was another dragon, I jumped behind me, looking for anything that resembled a dragon. That same feeling flowed past me, moving my frills and wings, relaxing me with a cool feeling. 'Is...is this what wind feels like?' If it is, it felt nice. Cold, but relaxing. I looked back to where the New Sun rose from the Volcano of the East Horizon, feeling for the first time, free.

Free

Free

'I'm free'

"I'm free…"

A feeling of curiosity and excitement flood past my grief, if for the smallest time.

"I'M FREE" I roared into the day, jumping around in open air for the _first_ time.

That sense of imagination returned to me, and I felt myself again, for the first time in weeks. I jumped around until my injury bled a little again, and I almost fell off the Random Rock. I was catching my breath when I looked at the water below me. ' _Fish come from water_ ' My brother's voice came out. I went to test something. Charging a blast, I shot it in the water. Nothing happened. I tried it again and again, but noting still. My shoulders slumped. 'Man, I was hoping for some fresh fish'. I sighed as I sat down, looking at the ever-bluing sky. It was starting to get really bright out, enough to irritate my eyes. I thought back to my life and how much it has changed.

' _She was lying to you, you know'_ Toothless' voice spoke.

' _I can't sleep for ONE MINUTE, ONE sky DAMNED minute without you doing something stupid, can I?'_

' _And now you've gone and filled his head with nonsense about the outside world'_

' _The world is dark and cruel, Hiccup. Leaving would kill you'_

' _No Scales would kill you on sight'_

' _It's too dangerous out there Hiccup'_

' _It's full of darkness and anger and hate and so many other corrupting factors'_

' _Brother, you are my world. I would fight monsters for you, tame bad skies for you, fly seas for you…I would do anything to keep you safe. But if I say you can't do something, it isn't because I'm being cruel. It's because I love you and that doing what I tell you not to puts you in danger'_

' _Do you trust me, Hiccup?'_

' _I don't know what to trust'_

' _Then trust that I love you'_

...

...

...

...

...

'He lied to me…'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed and comment if you want more.**


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

 **Hello fellow readers of this story! I would like to send notice that this week's chapter will be coming with the next one. What happened was my Google account got hacked and I had to make a new one. That account had a different email then I use for this one, so I will still be posting stories, but I lost all my chapters from my other Google account and will have to re-write them. I want to apologize that the next chapter will be late, but it will go up next week's chapter, so don't worry! I once again apologize for the inconvenience, but I will have the story continue.** **Thanks again for your patience :).**

 **-NaturalLlama3**


End file.
